


Yuri on Ice Fanfic Mafia AU

by TheGoldenAge



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Androids, Crossdressing, Everyone is in The Mafia, F/M, I had no idea where this was going when I wrote this and it shows, I thought I should upload it here so I can at least cringe at it without ads, M/M, Mafia AU, Missions, No Smut, Nuclear Weapons, POV First Person, Swearing, This was the first fic I've ever written and published on Wattpad, Weapons, but with everything going on with that cite, it goes to really random places
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 40,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenAge/pseuds/TheGoldenAge
Summary: The Russian Mafia visit Japan, What is going to happen? Yuri is the son of the leading Japanese Mafia group Hasetsu ninjas. However, he is not that confident in succeeding his father as the next Boss.  When the Russian Mafia group, Ice, comes to Japan and the Boss's son, Victor, shows Yuri what it is really like to be the son of a Mafia Boss. Will it end in love or disaster?____________________________This fic was originally posted on Wattpad, but with everything going on with Wattpad, I want to be able to immortalize my nonsense grade 11 fic here so I can look back at it without ads
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Yuri**

I slowly open my eyes sensing a rare phenomenon- peaceful silence.

I roll over and squint at my clock which is on my bedside table.

_2:00 am_

"Well, it's a good thing they all went to bed so early" I chuckle. I sit up to take a sip from the glass on the bedside table. Positioning myself comfortably against the wall with the covers drawn up against me, I think back to the dream I had, and I feel myself flush... not that I remember much, just that it was a good dream. A dream about happiness, a dream that left me with a warm fuzzy feeling. I groan.

"What were you dreaming about," I ask myself dropping my head against my knees. "What could have made me happy? Why can't you remember it?" I yawn.

My eyelids start to feel heavy, but I try to fight off the sleepy haze falling over me. My last clear thought is that I would be giving a good lecture to whoever left that cup of the ungodly solution by my bed. I'm sure that it was tampered with.

–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_

I wake up with a dull ache in the back of my head. Light pours into my room from the window. Kami... what time is it. Glancing at my clock it read

_5:00 am_

Oh No. I scramble out of bed, grabbing my glasses, and quickly dress in my uniform. Seeing a piece of paper on the ground I immediately recognize Minako's writing, Kami I should have known it was her. I read:

 _Hey Yuri I knew you would wake up early, and you would be thirsty... so here is a little treat_ (─‿‿─) _...tell me what happened to you later so I can record the results_

_Ps. I'm already at school by the time u wake up... so remember to respect your Sensei_

Scrunching up the note I mutter a curse under my breath.

"And she knows today is traditional breakfast" I complain as I run to the kitchen. Good thing I already prepared the rice and ingredients for the miso soup. Quickly I start boiling the water to start the dashi. I open the fridge looking for the fishes I got yesterday in the morning.

" It's behind the pickles on the second shelf". I turn around and see Yuko, my childhood friend, coming towards me holding out an apron.

"Look at what a mess you are even forgetting where **you** put the fish" she laughs jabbing me in the chest with her finger, pushing my apron towards me.

"Well I'm blaming Minako", I blush tying the apron around my waist.

"What did she do? Give you another one of her potions?" She asks smiling while checking on the boiling dashi.

"You know how she is always testing new stuff on me," I grumble preparing the fish.

"Well she can't test her potions on anybody important, so that's why you're her test subject " teases Yuko. 

"Ha, ya I'm so not important," I say. "No the only reason why she tests her stuff on me cause I'm her cousin. The thought that I am the boss' son never crossed her mind. It doesn't matter here. I will forever be her little cousin."

Yuko and I then fall into a comfortable silence as we continue to make breakfast. I sneak a few looks at her. Her concentrated look is so cute. The way she sticks her tongue out slightly when she is extremely focused is a habit I always teased her about but secretly loved. As we wrap up, the first member of our Mafia group: Hasetsu Ninjas comes downstairs for breakfast. And who else would it be but Takeshi. Yuko immediately perks up and hands him his rice bowl, miso soup, fish, and even gives him extra pickles. As per usual, he ignores me and I plaster a fake smile on my face.

Takeshi is the son of my dad's closest friend and has hated me ever since day one. He is a loyal dog for our group. He probably doesn't think I'll be a good enough Boss. I mean who am I kidding I'm 16-years-old and haven't got a scrap of muscle, not to mention I can't even hold a katana properly. Of course, I wouldn't be a good Boss.

Yuko and I continue to hand out breakfast to all the members chorusing, "Good morning young master." I scan the crowd in the dining room for Minako, but true to her word she is not to be seen, which means she really did go to school early. Man, I really wanted to have a word with her.

When Minako announced that she wanted to become a teacher we were all dubious. The Minako we know likes to party, drink, and punish kids. But surprisingly she's quite good at teaching. We are halfway there the school year, and I can say that she is doing a good job at being a sensei.

The last person to come in to collect his breakfast, of course, is Phichit. Still, with bed head, he comes floundering in. I slide him his breakfast and hand him a cup of coffee. Knowing how late he was outside setting up for his new mission I was surprised that he was even able to get up this morning. Looking around the kitchen I look for Yuko but she's already gone. "Probably with Takeshi," I grumble under my breath. Phichit hearing me smirks and I grab my breakfast and together we head to the dining room. 

I spy Yuko sitting at the far end of the long table, of course, with Takeshi. Trying to sit as far away from Takeshi as possible, but while still being able to see Yuko I try to sit at the opposite end of the table, but Phichit drags me towards Takeshi, and we end up sitting across from Yuko and Takeshi. Phichit all smiles greets them, and then we dig in. Takeshi continues to ignore me and asks Phichit about his mission set up.

Phichit is Hasetsu ninja's scout and works undercover. He often gets information about clients, places, jobs, other groups, etc. So when Dad was informed about the Russian Mafia group, Ice, was coming to Japan, Phichit had a lot of research to do on them. And since Dad is meeting with their boss Yakov today, Phichit had to do all the preparations for Yakov's visit last night. Phichit's new mission of finding all the information he can was given to him by Takeshi.

Kami, Phichit works way too hard, and Takeshi works Phichit way too hard. I need to find a way to lessen Phichit's work. After all, he is in his second-year in Hasetsu high and is our only scout. He has a lot of work to do and stays up way too late. But then again if he spent the time he spent on Instagram sleeping he would be fine.

My dad walks in at this point and everyone immediately stands up and bows saying, " Good morning Boss". However I was still in thought, and Takeshi hits me across the table and I scramble up and blush, "Morning Dad." Everyone laughs, and I blush even more. Dad comes over and sits between Phichit and me.

"Good Morning Son," he replies, and I smile back at him, " ready for a new day?" I nod. He turns to Phichit, "Thanks for the reports this morning, I'm glad we have you here, without you I would be lost later on today."

"No problem, anything for you Boss," grins Phichit. He glances at his watch and jumps us. " Kami, look at the time. Well, Yuri and I gotta dash. School." He taps his watch. I stand up and dash to get my bag. Shoot I had forgotten that second-year had to be at school early for an orientation. Phichit and I put on our shoes and with a chorus of "Goodbye young master, thanks for the food young master, Phichit you better protect the young master or else," we run to school.

As we round the corner of the gate, I trip and fall. Expecting to land on the hard concrete, I am surprised. I am lying on top of a kid I have never seen before, he was probably walking in front of me. He is short, blond, has green eyes, and clearly a foreigner. Roughly he pushes me off of him, and I fall back down. 

He yells "What the hell you Baka, how can someone trip over nothing. There is literally nothing to trip over. Just fu*king watch your step." Then he brushed himself down, stuck his tongue out at me then runs inside.

Surprised not only because I got told off by a midget, but also because I was told off by a foreign midget with an attitude, Phichit laughing, helps me up, and I brush myself down. Still laughing Phichit throws his arm around me and says, " Well looks like he's gonna be an interesting one."

I look around to see if anyone else saw the encounter I had with the foreigner midget with the attitude, but lucky nobody saw. I glance at the ground and see a tiger pendant on the ground. Must belong to the foreigner midget, well looks like I'll have to return it. I pocket the pendent, and Phichit is busy tweeting my encounter. Wow... he is such a good friend.

We walk to school, where of course he takes a selfie, and as we walk to homeroom posts it to his Instagram. Caption: So glad to be back from break. #backtoschool #halfwaythrough #yurijustdidthefunniestthing

We walk into homeroom, and already Phichit has 40 retweets... wow he sure is a news source... for all my embarrassing moments. Everyone looks up when we walk in and most smile and laugh having read Phichit's tweet. I find my way to my desk and sit down, and put my head on my desk.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and lookup. It's Chris. He's smiling, and he congratulates me on getting yelled at by a foreigner midget. I groan, " Thanks Chris, and do you know what the best part is? I didn't even get a word in."

"It's a shame you didn't get to throw in any punches," winks Phichit playfully, but I give him a look. Us being part of the Mafia is supposed to be a secret. I wanted to make sure that the Hasetsu Ninja's did not cause panic to school...what would they think, having one of their classmates being part of the Mafia? 

Minako then opens the door, and the room becomes quiet. I was still mad at her about the potion she gave me. But at school, I treat her as nothing more than a sensei, so I would have to wait until we got back home.

"Hey nerds," she greets the class, " we have some new kids, and you better make them feel welcome. After all, we all know the feeling of being new." She walks into the classroom and is followed by the most handsome, interesting guy I have ever seen. His gray hair was certainly something I have never seen in a person so young. His hair fell softly over his left eye like a waterfall. His gray hair made the colour of his blue-green eyes more intense, and his lips looked so soft.

A yell drew my attention to the other person who followed the handsome guy. I saw a short guy with blond hair, green eyes, and an attitude.

"You!" He yelled. In an instant, he pulled a gun from Kami knows where and brandishes it at me. I look at Phichit and Minako who do not seem panicked at all and then relax. If they aren't panicking, neither should I. The midget comes up to me and thrusts the gun at my chest. Now I can see that it is merely a water gun.

"You shithead give me back my pendent," he demands

"And if I don't have it," I reply

"Then I will have to shoot you then look for it, it is extremely precious to me,"

"I'm just teasing, I have it here," I fish the pendant out of my pocket, and hand it to him. Immediately a look of relief crosses his face, only to have the guarded expression settle back onto his face.

"Well now that that is over," says Minako clearing her throat, "will you introduce yourselves?"

"Fine. I am Yurio. I am 15 and I skipped to the second year because I have already learned everything, I'm just here for him" Yurio says jabbing his thumb at the handsome guy. Unfazed by Yurio's actions the handsome guy waves at the class.

"Kon'nichiwa" says the handsome guy at the front in a slight accent. American? No. European? No. Russian? Maybe. " I'm Victor, and I am actually 18 not 16 or 17 like the rest of you. I have decided to enroll as a second-year instead of a third-year because I am not so good at Japanese, so I need the extra year. I hope to have lots of fun and to do lots of...What is the word? Oh yes, sightseeing." He smiles, his whole face lighting up, then bows. "Oh ya, and I am part of the Russian Mafia, please take care of me!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuri**

Finally, the bell rang. School is finally done. I groan. Today was so unproductive. Everyone was so distracted by Victor and Yurio... and for him to say he was part of the Mafia!!! When he said that I immediately looked at Minako to see if it was true. She looked taken aback, but not surprised that they were part of the Russian Mafia. Phichit didn't seem surprised either... of course, I was the one left in the dark. No doubt Yuko and Takeshi knew that there would be two second-year transfers that were part of the Russian Mafia. Even the third-year members of our group probably knew about the transfers before I did. Sigh... Nobody tells me anything anymore... it's like I can't be trusted with this information...

**Yurio**

I see the Baka who ran into this morning pack up rather quickly and leave class. His friend rushes to catch up with him. I silently follow. I am no idiot although he may not seem like it I know that Baka. He is Yuri Katsuki. The son of the most well-known Japanese Mafia group. There wasn't much info about the kid, and now I can see why. He isn't much. But he's a good enough guy.

"Hey Yuri," I call out. He turns around and flinches, but covers it up pretty well. Funny why would he be afraid of me? After all I'm just a kitten (smirks) "I just wanna say... how should I put it... thanks..."

"For what," he asks. Such a Baka

"This" I hold up my pendant. "It's really special to me"

"Ya, no problem... it's cool that pendent," he replies smiling

"Yep, it's really cool. My grandfather made it. It holds six different types of poison 2 in gas form," I inform him proudly.

He does a double-take, and the expression on his face is priceless. I walk away. " Well thanks anyway," and I wave goodbye.

Ha messing with him is so much fun

**Yuko**

I catch up to Yuri and Phichit by their shoe lockers. Takeshi left school early to help prepare for the meeting with Russia's top Mafia group, Ice. Regrettably, we couldn't walk back home altogether today. But today would be a busy day.

The three of us exit the school grounds, and I ask about their days. Phichit instantly pulled out his phone and shows me all the photos he took. There are a lot of other photos of his "Instagram-worthy lunch" which I had already seen on his Instagram, but as I continue swiping I see photos of these two strangers. Judging by their looks, I knew that these were the Russian Mafia transfers. I stare at the picture of the gray-haired guy. He looks familiar. I zoom up on his face...yes it must be him...

My train of thought is broken by Phichit joking, "He's pretty good looking no?"

"Not half-bad," I reply teasing, "Out of 10 he would be a 9.77"

"Only a 9.77? Well, I'm pretty sure Yuri would give him a 100.77 out of ten," Phichit says coyly giving Yuri a side glance.

Yuri had been quiet for most of the way home, and with this comment, he blushed looking up at both of us.

"Well... um.." he hesitates, "He seemed like a good guy."

"Ha good guy?" Snorts Phichit, "you were totally staring"

Yuri blushes and murmurs, "It's just that he seemed rather familiar."

We both look at him questionably. He blushes even more.

Then he blushes, " How was your day Yuko?"

**Yuri**

When we get home, we are greeted with a chorus of, "Welcome back young master, Hey Yuko, PHICHIT STOP HOGGING THE WIFI SIGNAL" Yuko quickly disappears... probably to find Takeshi... sigh... and Phichit gets dragged out to the ground to be on the lookout for Ice. I go straight to the kitchen to help prepare the feast. Takeshi often laughed at me for spending so much time in the kitchen instead of being in the training room. However, I always felt in control in the kitchen. I could finally be of use in the kitchen making delicious foods for everyone. Cooking was the one thing I was good at, and the one skill I had that could benefit our group.

I hear someone enter the kitchen and lookup. To my surprise I see Minako.

"So thanks for this morning," I say with a fake smile plastered on my face.

"Oh no problem," she replies ignoring my cool tone, " so anything weird happens? Any side effects? Grow a tail or extra head or something?"

I laugh. I can't help it. "No nothing like that. After I took it I fell asleep really fast and almost overslept!"

She scrawls down what I said.

I hear Phichit's voice through the wireless earpiece everyone in the group has. "Hey look there are long-ass cars driving towards the castle (the secret code for home)"

I wipe my hands on a towel and exit the kitchen. I walk to the front yard with Minako trailing behind me. I was told not to be at the greeting or meeting with Ice, but I am interested in what the Russian Mafia group looks like.

I sneak behind our hedge and peer through the branches spy on the greeting.

Soon the gates open, and in come, a group of men and women all dressed in smart black suits. They all look so stiff compared to our members. We often wore yukatas, not spiffy suits. They are lead by an older man with greying hair. He must be Yakov.

"That's Yakov," confirms Minako. Then my eye flits to the guy behind Yakov, on his right side. The guy looks around, then looks directly at the bushes. I have to do a double-take. That guy looks exactly like the new kid Victor from school, but slightly different. His hair is now slicked back with gel, and his whole aura is different. At school he seemed like the happy-go-lucky kind of guy, but now. I shiver. Now he looks like knows what he wants and he is coming to get exactly what he wants. He is still looking in the direction of the bush. I panic. What if he comes over and reveals my hiding spot. I stare intently, and he winks. I stare straight at him. Was that a wink? He smiles, but the smile does not reach his eyes. He raises his finger to his mouth making the shhhh sign, the follows my dad into the meeting room with Yakov.

No way... no way... no way Kami would let the world-renowned Second Boss of Russia's most well-known Mafia group, Prince of the Mafia world Victor...be going to my school much less having a secret signal conversation with me!

"Well that really is the real deal," said Minako, "I didn't think that **he** would be attending our school," she shudders, "Looks like I'll have to watch what I teach to the most feared man in Russia...probably will actually have to do my job"

_Time skip where the meeting happens, and the feast has already started (nothing interesting happens so... ya)_

Finally, I have a chance to take a break and slip out of the dining room. Letting out a sigh, I head to our courtyard to have a breather. I sit down on the edge of our platform facing into the courtyard. I hear footsteps padding towards me, and it is Victor, Prince of the Mafia world. Instantly I become shy and say, "the party is that way" indicating the way he just came.

 _"_ I know" he replies sitting down next to me. Flustered at his proximity I start to shift away, but he lays a hand on my shoulder. I turn to him and smile.

" Don't be so nervous ya know," he laughs, "this isn't the first time we met"


	3. Chapter 3

**Yuri**

"Don't be so nervous ya know," he laughs, "this isn't the first time we met"

I desperately try to rake my memories trying to think of another opportunity I had had to meet the legend of the Mafia world... my mind drew a blank

He laughs, and immediately I flush... his clear hearty laughter sounds so cheerful and innocent... as if he was truly amused... I am confused... did I make him laugh?... or is there something on my face? Or clothes?... I start checking to make sure that I don't have lettuce between my teeth... and that I zipped up my fly.

His laughter doubled at my panic and confusion, and I'm the end I just give up on checking all the things I could have done wrong, and watch him roll on the floor with uncontrollable laughter. Frozen in place I sit staring at him till He calms down... wow I did not expect to see the Prince of the Mafia world rolling on the ground in laughter.

"Umm... would you like a drink?" I ask as he hiccups his laughter finally subsiding.

"No I should be fine YURI," he says singing my name. I am taken aback that someone of his importance knows my name, and I guess it showed in my face because Victor erupted into more peels of ringing angelic laughter.

"It's just that I've forgotten how you lack self-esteem... oh Lord how adorable you are," he says wiping the tears from his eyes and smiles at me. "My little Yuri why must you think of yourself so lowly?"

"Ummm..." I don't know how to answer.

"Well, we must fix that. I know how you doubt yourself, how you think you are not good enough. Not good enough at school, sports, love," and he leans closer and gently lifts my chin up so that I look directly into his ocean blue eyes. My thoughts immediately go to Yuko, and how my unrequited love will forever remain unrequited. I get lost in the depth of his ocean-deep eyes seeing myself reflected... yes I really did not think I was good enough for anything.

Victor leans in closer and whispers, " I know how afraid you are about disappointing your father and your group members because you believe you aren't going to be a good enough boss." I shiver. It is as if he is staring directly into my soul. My deepest darkest secret was being shown, reflected back at me by this blue-eyed gray-haired Russian.

"But," he says slowly, and I hold my breath waiting for what he is going to say next, " what would you say if I said that I would coach you?"

"WWWWHHHAAATT???!!!" I exclaim, " VICTOR NIKIFOROV TEACH ME?!?!?" Taken aback by my outburst he drops his hold on my chin and leans back on his hands (sitting cross-legged) looking right at me.

"Why not?" He shrugs

"It's just that you are Victor Nikiforov... the living legend... the guy who dragged his group from the lowest of low positions to the very top. The guy who single handily destroyed the social class system in Russia to be fairer for everyone. The guy who dropped Russia's crime rate to 2%!!!"

"And what of it?" He replies rather coolly.

"It's just that...I that" I stumble over my own words. I take a deep breath in then exhale. " It is just that you have been my idol since well... since forever."

He lets out a short harsh bark of laughter, " Oh that's it? Well, then I guess we can start our lessons tomorrow after school then."

I look at him still trying to process the fact that my idol would be teaching me how to be more like him. My face must have looked as blank as the OSSLT (a joke with my fellow Ontarians who are in high school... I suppose the joke would work the same if I said my future instead of OSSLT).

He laughs. The gentlest laugh I have heard ever. He gets up makes a finger gun, kisses his hand as if he is loading the finger gun. He then points the gun at me and, "pew" he pulls the trigger and winks. He then leaves me still wondering how I even had the chance to talk to Victor Nikiforov.

I hear a crash behind me and turn around to see an apologetic Phichit. I groan. No doubt he followed Victor and heard every word. I lie down with the back of my hand over my eyes.

Phichit crawls over to me and tickles me. Immediately I sit up laughing and breathlessly trying to escape his tickling hands. He smiles, "Sooooooo... 100.77 for Victor Nikiforov?"

I groan and lightly punch him in the arm, but I'm smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yurio**

When Victor waltzes into my room, and I know at once that he met with that Baka. I try to ignore him but he plonks himself right next to me on the couch and hums to himself. I try to push him off the couch but he resists.

"Go away Victor," I say, annoyed at the fact that the idiot is here in my room probably here to gloat about the night I was banned from going to. Not that I had much interest... who would want to visit the Japanese Mafia. I wrinkle my nose. I never understood why Victor loves them so much.

"Guess who I talked to at Hasetsu ninjas' layer?" He asks me. The answer is obvious, but I decide to indulge him, " Well my best guess would be their boss..."

"Well you're not wrong there, but that's not the person I'm thinking of." He replies hugging a pillow to his chest eyes shinning.

"Then their second in charge... what's his name... Takeshi Nishigōri"

"Still not the person I'm thinking of"

"Then I don't know"

He squirms and lowers his voice and raises his eyebrow, " the one and only Yuri Katsuki"

"Wow," I say trying to stifle a yawn, "What an honour. Did you ask for his signature?"

"I knew you didn't care about my exciting news," he pouts.

"When did I ever say I was interested?" I ask raising my eyebrows. He glares at me, obviously angry, but it doesn't last long. Soon his eyes are shining again

"So we meet again Yuri" he whispers to himself.

"Stop being such a creep," I tell him then I drag him across the room towards the door, " and try at least to get some sleep we have school tomorrow" as I push him out of my room.

Bzzzz

  
I look down at my watch. It's a message from the old man. "Great..." I groan, another mission"


	5. Chapter 5

**Phichit**

My phone buzzes.

Status update Victor N. just changed his relationship status to _It's Complicated_

I rub my hands together with great another mission. I smile wickedly at myself and rub my hands together before I open my laptop and open to Victor's Facebook page. I scroll all the way to the bottom of his timeline.

"Wow he only started Facebook 3 years ago what a late bloomer" I chuckle to myself.

Three years ago I hit 1K followers on Instagram. To think that the most handsome badassest man on earth only got facebook 3 years ago... I let out a shriek of laughter.

"Ok let's start the stalking" I exclaim gleefully

**•••**

"Phichit...get up... I said get up...Phichit come on... PHICHIT CHULANONT WAKE UP OR ELSE I AM GOING TO DELETE YOUR INSTAGRAM ACCOUNT"

My eyes shoot open and I immediately grab the short-range pistol under my pillow aiming it at the speaker.

"Wow, wow relax, it's just me," speaks Yuri with his hands up. I groan and flop back down to snuggle under the covers knowing that my precious baby, Instagram, was safe. After all Yuri is too nice to do something so evil. Yuri shakes me.

"Seriously Phichit, you don't even have time for breakfast at this rate..."

I shoot up at the mention of breakfast thinking about food. My stomach grumbles.

Yuri laughs.

"Good thing I saved you some French toast"

"Just French toast?" I ask giving him puppy eyes

"And some bacon and eggs," he says winking at me, " but you'll have to eat them on the go."

Having motivation (Yuri makes French toast so good that it could legitimately stop a war...no scrap that anything Yuri cooks can stop a murderer even if he had just a scrap of Yuri's food (no pun intended with the scrap)) to pull myself out of bed, I dress myself.

I pick up my school bag and my phone and head to the front door. I meet up with YURI who hands me a plate of food wrapped up. I sling my bag on my shoulder as I bend to put my shoes on tucking my knife into my sock. I take the food from Yuri and happily munch on my homemade breakfast.

I look at my phone to see what I missed in the few hours when I passed out after doing some intense research (a nicer way of putting extreme stalking) on Victor, and see that Victor posted a new tweet.

_Now that Japan I am in, you can now call me Sensei_

I scroll through the comments most asking him if he used google translate or not because his Japanese grammar is sh*t. I chuckle.

"Hey, Yuri?" I ask with my mouth full of half-chewed French toast.

"Yes"

"Do you think Victor will actually be your coach?" I am greeted by silence, " I mean because yesterday I saw that he had a few drinks"

Yuri is still silent.

I fall into silence too seeing how uncomfortable I've made him. As we round the block towards school, we stop at where Yuri ran into Yurio the other day and says in a low voice, " You think I haven't been going over the encounter I had with Victor over and over? Of course, I thought about all the what-ifs. But I still have to get up and go to school whether or not he decides to be my coach, so let's not talk about what happened last night..."

"What happened last night?" Asks a loud obnoxious voice behind us. We turn and see Yurio with his leopard print bag in one hand slung over his shoulder. He smirks, "did you finally get a life"

"I already have an interesting awesome-filled life, thank you very much" I chirp in response, "but if you need help finding a better one, I can help... I mean I will have to look far, but I'll see what I can find."

He narrows his eyes at me and looks me from head to toe as if analyzing me. I do the same thing. I know who he is he is the undercover worker for the Russian Mafia. The talented 15-year-old who exposed numerous amount of scandals. They say he has pretended to be so many different people for his undercover work no one really knows his true self... maybe he doesn't even know who he is. He opens his mouth and makes another snide comment, " Well sorry your offer sounds tempting but I can't accept help from people inferior to me, it will ruin my reputation." And he flounces into school. Then I notice that my plate is gone, and Yurio has it. I run after him.

"Stop you swindling thief. You have stolen the most valuable thing a man has!"

"What your virginity? Nope sorry not interested, and at your rate, I don't think anyone will ever be"

"Heyyyy give me back-!" I bump into Seung Gil Lee who glares dagger at me, and I instantly fall silent under his glare of judgment.

"Thanks for the food" yells Yurio, and I grit my teeth. I turn to look for Yuri, but I see that Victor is with him. Smiling I slip inside school so that I won't bother them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yuri**

_He is so tall._

  
That is the thought I had when I turned around and saw him. Victor had snuck up behind me... soundless. I jumped moving back from him... wow he is really close.  
"Um hi Victor" I stammer

"Good morning Yuri" he replies singing, " How did you sleep?"

"Um fine," I reply awkwardly taking a sip out of my thermos of tea

"Bet you would have slept better if I was there," Victor says winking

I spit out my tea, and it sprays him in the face

"Oh, Kami I'm so sorry!!! Here let me-" I say frantically taking a handkerchief out from my pocket. Victor takes the handkerchief and waves me away.

"No it's fine Yuri, it's fine"

"Are you sure?" I ask hesitantly.

"Yes, yes" he says wiping his face. " I'll keep this if you don't mind."

  
I hang my head feeling ashamed that I just spit hot tea into the face of my idol.

"I've been through a lot worse don't worry," Victor whispers in my ear. I shudder not being able to imagine the things Victor must have gone through. Being the assistant head of a world-renowned Mafia group could not have been a walk through the park.

"But you know how you can make it up to me?" Victor asks cutting my train of thought. I look up and shake my head. He smirks, " Walk me to class"

•••

**Yurio**

  
"I don't wanna eat with the Baka," I whine.

Victor gives me a look.

"Just go eat with him by yourself," I complain, " I don't see why I have to go eat lunch with him and his lame friends"

"Come on Yurio, I mean you don't have any friends anyways and plus you have nowhere else to go," argued Victor.

"For your information I have plenty of friends," I sniff.

"Ya like who?"

"Plua"

"Plua's a cat"

"And so what the problem she's my friend?"

"A cat can't be your friend"

"Yep you're right what Plua and I have is more than friendship"

"But she's a cat"

"And your point is?"

He shakes his head, and I know I won. He pouts for a bit

"Fine then I'll go by myself" he says challengingly

"Fine sure perfect" I shoot back, as he turns to leave " At least I'll have a break from your stupidity" I say under my breath.

"Hey I heard that!!!" He shouts indignantly. He turns back picks me up and carries me over his shoulders like I'm a sack of potatoes

"Put me down or... or" I say trying to find something to say.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll make you"

"Oh how scary"

"No I'm serious I have a stunt gun in my pants"

"Oh so that's the bulge I feel"

I slap him

"I was just kidding"

"Ya sure, you were" I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes, "Where are we going anyways!"

"The cafeteria," he replies smiling, "Yuri is there"

I gag a little bit, and Victor hears me. He purposely runs into a wall and smashes my legs into the wall.

"Oh oops, my bad,"

I curse at him and he just laughs. When we make it to the doors of the cafeteria he sets me down. I try to run away, but he grabs me and drags me by the collar to a table where the one and only... pig, Yuri sat with his friends.

I looked at each of his friends one by one remembering them from reports I've made.

**Phichit Chulanort**. Hasetsu Ninga's scout. Like me, he often scouts the influential people who come into town. However, unlike me, he does not do undercover missions. He only concerns himself with getting valuable information about the other party. He seems like a fu*king idiot stay away from him.

**Takeshi Nishigõri.** Hasetsu Ninjas second in command after the boss. Normally the first child of the boss fills in the spot of the second in command, but Yuri isn't ready to assume that position in their group, so Takeshi is there. He is the most loyal person to his group and feels as if everyone in his group is the family he never had. He was orphaned at 3 and was found by Yuri's father when he was 10, committing crimes. Yuri's father decided to bring him into the group, and he has been part of the Hasetsu Ninjas ever since. He is the serious sh*t.

**Yuko Nikidore** Is Yuri's dad's friend's daughter. She was born and raised surrounded by the Mafia. She can shoot a perfect shot from 10 meters away, and still hit the bulls-eye. She's a great sniper. Definitely, someone you want on your side.

And Of course, Yuri Katsuki.

  
The unknown son of Hasetsu Ninja's most recent leader. Not much of him is known... but we all know what he did 3 years ago. And that makes him fun to tease.

"Hey, Yuri!" Victor exclaims next to me. I facepalm. He. Is. So. Obvious. Yuri blushes. Kami why!

I sit down next to Yuko who is sitting across from Takeshi. They are probably the only normal people in this group. Victor sits next to Yuri who is across from Phichit. Victor leans into Yuri... ugh gross.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yuri**

"And then-" Phichit cuts off mid-sentence by a person slipping in the bench beside me. I turn and see Victor.

"I'm sorry about this morning..." I say embarrassed still about spitting tea in his face.

"No it's fine," he says casually leaning on me.

I blush.

Phichit looks at me and gives me a sly thumbs up.

I hear a throat clear and I look up. I see Yuko looking at me like I was an alien, Takeshi looks at me like he always... disgusted, and then there is the midget. He looks like a mix of emotions. Disgusted, angry, boredom but the most predominant feature disbelief.

Quickly I try to lean away from Victor but he just leans into me even more. He brings his head close to my face and whispers in my ear, "Hey Yuri when do you want to start the lessons? Does after school today sound good?"

My mouth drops open. I can't believe Victor Nikiforvor is actually being my coach.

Victor reaches over and closes my mouth. His hands rest on my chin and he angles my face up towards him so I look directly into his sea-blue eyes.

"Yuri, you don't know how long I've waited for you, you better say yes."

"Say yes to what?" Yuko asks. I jerk my head back blushing and turn to her.

"Nothing-"

"Yuri promised that he would be my tutor. I just moved here, and I plan on finishing my studies here, do a little bit of tutoring would help me out a lot," Victor lies smoothly cutting me off.

"I'm sure tutoring will help," Yuko says with a furrowed brow, "but, no offense Yuri, Yuri is not the best student here. If you want a good tutor, then you should ask Seung Gil Lee. I mean he's currently the number 1 student in this school. I mean even Phichit would be more help because he and Seung Gil always are battling for number 1."

"Well, I can't ask for just anyone to tutor me. I told my class I'm part of the Mafia. And I can't ask any of you beside Yuri because you all seem like busy people."

Yurio snorts after hearing this. All heads turn to him. He is slicking in his chair on his phone. When we all look at him he looks up from his phone. "It's nothing just a meme"

Victor's phone vibrates, and I see a message from _angry smol kitten_ light up the screen. Victor quickly hides the phone.

"So anyways, Yuri what do you say... is it a deal?" Victor asks holding out his hand.

I nod and take a hold of his hand and try to shake it, but Victor brings my hand up to his lips and kisses them.

"I can hardly hold back my excitement for later," he says with a wink, and with that, he walks out of the cafeteria.

I turn to look for Yurio but he had already slipped away as silent as a shadow.

•••

**Yurio**

"Are you freaking kidding me right now!!!" I exclaim once Victor had exited the cafeteria. "Kissing his hand saying weird stuff! You can't do that no matter what happened to you guys 3 years ago. Let me remind you it was **3 years ago**. Victor, I don't even think he remembers you. Just leave it and him alone!"

Victor's gaze softens. "But I just can't help myself. When I see him my body can't take the amount of love I have and I need to let it out. It doesn't matter if he remembers or not. As long as I am with him everything will be fine."

I snort. "He can't be your good luck charm Victor, you won't be able to stay with him once your terms are up. You know if he finds out why we really are here, you'll never have him."

"He's not gonna find out what we are doing here right?" He asks me in a stern tone giving me a side-eye.

"Ya ya sure. I might not tell him but he might figure it out by himself." I argue.

"Well not if I can help it," Victor smiles grimly.

My phone buzzes. I check it and it's another order from Yakov.

"Not the stupid only man again!!! He already kept me up all night!!!" I whisper groaning under my breath.

"What is it? A mission?" Ask Victor curious, "I didn't hear that you had a new assignment."

"It's nothing," I reply " I just have to do some research at least that's all for now. But I handed in a pretty detailed report this morning thought I would be finished, but clearly not!"

"What is it on?"

"Come on Victor you know I can't tell you this stuff without you talking to Yakov first. Besides, I don't want to. You've been acting like a brat all day"

"Me! A brat! No, I think you have the wrong person!"

"Sure brat, all you've been doing today is stare at Yuri and everything else Yuri related. You need you to get your head out of your Yuri dreams and back on your head. I may need your help and I don't want to have you dull from all this fantasying"

"Hump... first you accuse me of being distracted... I'm the farthest from distracted... second of all I am always ready... for anything. And thirdly, I'm the assistant head just tell me what's wrong!"

I stick my tongue out, "No"

  
And then I walk down the hall waving bye to Victor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yuri**

Deep breath in... and out. I was standing outside the Russian Mafia's Japanese base.

"I can do this," I tell myself. After Victor and Yurio left during lunch, we were left in awkward silence. Yuko turned to me, "Well then... I guess have fun?... I'll tell your dad where you are when we get back." I smiled gratefully at her, she always knew how to break the silence. We soon went back to the conversation we had before Victor and Yurio interrupted, but all I could think about was Victor Nikiforvo...

Victor did not show up for class the rest of the day, but I got a text from an unknown number. It gave me an address and time and date... with a lot of emojis and random Russian words. I could only guess that it was Victor. I won't even ask how he got my number. Probably from Phichit... not that I'm complaining or anything... it's just weird how someone like Victor would want to be around someone like me...

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I go up to the door and ring the doorbell. I hear a crash followed by a volley of Russian words...(which may have been swear words I couldn't tell, but they sounded angry) Then I heard even more raised voices. Then silence. At thIs point, I almost already decided to turn around and head home, but the door opens.

"Ugh, so it actually is you," I hear a voice call to me.

I turn around and see the blonde angry child. "Hi Yurio... is Victor home?... cause if he's not then I'll go home..."

"Yep, that's exactly what you should do. Go home, he's not here.. he has... err... he has... explosive diarrhea..." improvises Yurio... anything to get me to leave.

"Ok...guess I should go," I say. Suddenly there is a buzz behind me. I turn and see Yurio on the ground clutching his wrist.

"Kami, I was just joking Victor, gosh can't you even make a little joke?" He says into the microphone on his wrist. He has jolted again. "Well clearly not," Yurio says scowling, rubbing his swore arm. "Yuri, I was lying Victor is waiting in the kitchen, he told me to get you."

I follow Yurio into the base. I pass through the fence and under the archway and end up in a quad. There is a beautiful lush garden in the middle with cobblestone paths leading in all directions. Yurio cuts across the quad and I follow him into a newer-looking part of the building complex.

I look around and notice how empty the place is. However, from the corner of my eyes, I see shadows move, stop and watch me as I cross the quad.

Yuri leads me through several twisting hallways and we end up in the kitchen.

"Here's your delivery," Yurio does a mock bow to Victor.

Victor sets down the bowl he was mixing and wipes his hands on his apron. Ignoring Yurio, Victor walks over to me and envelops me in a hug.

"Hey, I exist too." Said Yurio, "I could use a little bit of love too."

Victor shots him a dirty look.

"Okay, okay, I was just joking sheesh!"

"Well Yurio, do you want a hug?" Asks Victor, who is still hugging me.

Yurio scrunched his nose, "eww no, who would want to hug you?"

"You"

"No way, not if hell was freezing over, not even if Plua asked me to."

"Well fine then at least Plua and Yuri appreciate my hugs," as Victor was talking he did not realize that he kept on pulling me into a deeper embrace, and at this point of the argument, I could not breathe. Victor releases instantly releases when he sees that he is literally squeezing the breath out of me.

"Oh Yuri, I'm so sorry!!! I didn't realize that I was squeezing you that hard!!!" Bemoans Victor.

"No, it's fine Victor," I pant trying to catch my breath. Victor comes over to me concerned.

"Are you ok? Are you feeling faint? Can I get you anything? Water? Juice? Cookies?" Victor flutters around me checking my pulse.

"Seriously Victor I'm fine, I just need a moment to breathe."

"Can I leave now? like am I dismissed? Cause I have better things than to hang out in the kitchen watching the two of you be all mushy gushy! Blegh!" Interrupts Yurio.

"Yes yes, just go," says Victor with a hint of annoyance in his tone. Yurio goes over to where Victor set down his bowl and takes the whisk that Victor was using. He then starts to leave the room.

"Excuse me, young man. What do you think you are doing?" Asks Victor sternly.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm taking whisks. It's a whisk to be a whisk taker!" Laughs Yurio licking the whisk and exits the room. Victor chases after him.

"That is a stupid pun and an even stupider risk!!! I'm coming after you whisk taker!!!," and I am left in the kitchen all alone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yuri**

I am left alone in the kitchen. I walk over to the bowl that Victor was using. I see a brown melted substance. I dip my finger into it and then lick it.

Chocolate

Clearly, Victor was planning on baking something with chocolate. I hear the oven ding. I walk over and open the door. Instantly the smell of a vanilla cake hits me. My glasses fog and I have to take them off to clear them.

I take an oven mitt and use it to help take the cake out of the oven. The aroma of vanilla was filling my nose, it smells great. I set the cake down on the counter as Victor comes back triumphantly holding the whisk.

"Ha, I got it back," he smiles waving the whisk in the air. I smile. "Oh good you've taken the cake out, I was afraid I left in too long, and it would burn the house down again." He comes over and inspects the cake.

My eyes grow wide hearing the word again! Don't tell me he burned down an estate before by baking a cake!!! I clear my throat, "I didn't know you could cook..."

"Neither did I," laughs Victor, " I just tried to make you something special."

I laugh, "well it smells great, thank you, but you really didn't have to make me anything..." I look around the kitchen, and it's a mess. All the ingredients for the cake are strewn around the counter. There is white powder on the floor (I'm assuming that it's flour) and dirty bowls in the sink. I look up and see a little bit of dough on the ceiling... how did that even get there? "Wow... you really did make a mess"

Victor runs a hand through his hair, "I really did didn't I?" He shrugs, "well let's hope the cake turns out better than the kitchen did."

He dumps the bowl of chocolate on the cake, then pulls a knife out from his pant's pocket. He flips it open then cuts me a slice.

"Here Yuri enjoy. I hope it turned out well." He hands me the slice on a plate with a fork. He then proceeds to cut himself a slice.

Hoping that the cake was less of a disaster than (a/n my life... America..lol) the kitchen, I take a bite of the cake... which tastes kinda salty... never mind kinda it tasted VERY salty... saltier than Yurio, and that's saying something. Wanting to spit it out, I mentally forced myself to keep on chewing not wanting to embarrass Victor.

"It's that bad, huh?" Asks Victor watching me like a swallow.

"No no..." I try to smile, but it probably comes out as a grimace.

"Ok..." Victor says taking a bite of the cake. As his mouth closes around the bite, his eyes budge, and he spits the cake back onto his plate. "That was SOOOO SALTY!!!!!!" He instantly goes to the fridge looking for something to drink. He finds a bottle of coconut water and takes a huge gulp. Finally, he looks up at me.

"How on earth could you even have swallowed that Yuri?"

"Umm... I just didn't want to hurt your feelings,"

Victor laughs. "You wouldn't have hurt my feelings. The only thing you hurt was your own tongue for having to taste that. Here have some coconut water to wash down that disgusting cake." He hands me the bottle, and I blush if I were to drink I would be sharing an indirect kiss. I hesitate before bringing the bottle to my lips. Victor watches satisfied.

"Umm... if it wouldn't be too much trouble would you like me to make something as a snack?..." I ask eyeing the ingredients, really wanting to bake something that would be better than a salty cake.

Victor sighs, " Yes you can. I suppose the cake is no good... better throw it away." Then his eyes light up, "no I'll get Yurio to eat some, then he can have a taste of his own saltiness."

He heads for the exit for a second time, "I'll be back Yuri."

•••

**Yurio**

I'm sitting in Yakov's office being lectured. About what I don't really care. After Victor grabbed the whisk from me (by ticking me! How unfair is that!!! He knows I have an extremely sensitive neck!!!), Yakov found me in the hallway. Before I had a chance to run away, his hand was clamped firmly on mine, and I was dragged to his office.

The door flies open, and there stands Victor.

"What having problems with Baka?"

Victor smiles at me. But it's a funny smile. I don't like it.

"Victor, get out of here I'm trying to talk to Yurio!" Yells Yakov.

"Too bad, I need him. Anyways I doubt he heard a word you said." I nod my head, "anyways I just need to borrow him for a little bit." States Victor with a cheeky smile on his face.

I groan. Should I take my chances (and be a whisk taker) and go with Victor, or do I stay to be yelled at by Yakov? I rather stay with Yakov, no one ever knows what Victor is planning. But it's as if I, or Yakov for that matter, have a choice. Victor strides over to me and picks me up.

"Let me down!" I grunt trying my best to punch him. He's unfazed.

"I'll bring him back as soon as I'm done with him," Victor calls over his shoulder as we exit the room. Yakov is yelling at Victor, but Victor continues walking.

I notice that we are heading to the kitchen. Kami I don't want anything to do with this. Victor's cooking is horrendous! I rather be shot than eat his cooking! I squirm even more trying to escape Victor's iron string hold, but it's fruitless.

"Let me go you gorilla!!! I don't want to taste your cooking!!!"

"You say it as if you have a choice!" Laughs Victor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yuri**

I look up when I hear a voice. I see Victor carrying Yurio into the kitchen. They are squabbling.

"Hey your cooking could be used as poison," shouts Yurio.

"Well I ate a slice, and so did Yuri, and we're still alive!" Fires back Victor.

Yurio grumbles back a response.

"What's that I couldn't hear you?" Ask Victor with his eyebrows raised.

" I said I should have stayed with Yakov, at least he wouldn't be forcing me to eat unholy food that should never have seen the light of this world." Yuri spits out.

"Hey my cooking isn't that bad," whines Victor.

"Do you hear yourself speak?" scoffs Yurio, "Not bad? You're right it's not bad it's horrible!"

" Umm..." I interject, " I made some brownies... would you maybe want some?"

"Sure thing! But only after Yurio eats the cake I made," replies Victor smiling.

"I rather eat what the pig made than whatever monstrosity you created."

Victor ignores Yurio and grabs the slice that was already set out on the table. Yurio tries to back away, but he's not fast enough. Victor pins Yurio against the wall and pinches his nose. They stay there for five minutes all while I'm still looking bewilderedly at them. Finally, Yurio opens his mouth to breathe, and that's when Victor takes his chance to shove the cake into Yurio's mouth. Yurio gags and Victor moves away quickly.

Spitting out the cake Yurio shouts," Quickly give me something that has an actual flavor besides salt!!!" He runs over to the brownies that I made and shoves one into his mouth and groans.

"Ummm... do you like it?... if not then I can just take it home with me so I don't burden you-"

I cut myself off seeing that there only remained 3 brownies left... I see Yurio's face bunched up like a squirrel, covered in chocolate, chewing what looked like five brownies at once.

"Now who's the pig?" Teases Victor as Yurio swallows." Hey, save me some!!!" As Yurio reaches for another brownie.

"Shut it in not sharing with anyone let alone you. This is what you get for making me eat that horrid cake." Replies Yurio taking a break from shoving brownies into his mouth.

"Hey come on at least give me the last one!" Victor whines.

  
Yurio who was reaching for the last one picked it up and handed it to Victor, but instead of actually giving Victor the brownie, he quickly shoves it into his own mouth.

"You're so mean!" Complains Victor, Yurio sticks out a chocolate-covered tongue at Victor.

"Don't worry I made a second batch" I laugh. Immediately Yurio and Victor are glaring daggers at one another.

"Lesson number one Yuri," drawls Victor, " Always fight for what is yours." Victor pulls out a gun. I take a double-take it's a short-range revolver that has 12 chambers... 12 bullets. My eyes widen and I see Yurio pull out two Wakizashi (A/n 50 cm length small companion sword). I start to feel light-headed. I Hate fighting. Hate with a capital H. I never understood what could be worth more than one's life. There is no need to fight over trivial matters.. matters like who gets the next batch of brownies. After all, I can just make more. As the timer rings indicating that the brownies are done, Victor and Yurio both tense.

Victor fires.

He misses Yurio by a hair, and Yurio comes charging forward. Victor fires again but Yurio blocks the bullet with his swords. Yurio comes close enough to Victor to try and slash him, but Victor side steps Yurio and sticks his leg out. Yurio trips, and before he has a chance to readjust his balance, Victor fires a shot and hits Yurio on his arm.

I gasp expecting to see blood, but instead, Yurio staggers a little bit letting out a slurred sentence, " you Baka!" And he falls to the ground. Happily, Victor skips, yes skips, over the young Russian's body!

" and that's lesson one Yuri!" He says happily grabbing a brownie and biting into it. He moans. "Vkusno!"

"Um Victor, if you don't mind me asking... is Yurio ok?" I ask concerned.

"Yep, I just shot him with a tranquilizer. He'll probably come to in an hour or two."

I sigh in relief.

"Don't worry about him Yuri, he always gets hit by my bullets, he's used to it at this point," Victor explains.

"This happens on a regular basis?" I ask unbelieving.

"Ya, whenever I'm mad at him I just shoot him."

I roll my eyes. Such a typical Mafia thing to do. Find a person annoying? Just shoot them. A totally normal thing to do.

"Anyways Yuri, why don't we move to my room and I'll teach you there." Muses Victor.

"But what about Yurio?" I ask panicking about being in my idol's room all by myself.

"I guess we can bring him if you want to," Victor says scrunching his nose.

"I just don't want to leave him lying on the floor cold and all by himself."

"Oh, Yuri you're so kind!!! I love that about you, you know?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Yurio**

Slowly I open my eyes. I study the pattern in the ceiling and instantly know that I'm in Victor's room. Yep, there's the chocolate milk he stained the ceiling with last week. How he got chocolate milk up there nobody knows. I try to sit up but I'm still so sore from where Victor shot me in the arm. The room spins.

"Ugh," I groan.

"He's up! He's up!" I hear someone call. Probably Yuri.

"What year is it?" I ask running my hand over my face.

"It is the year 3000, the young explorer Yurio just woke up from his serum of hibernation. He will be pushed to the limit while he tries to adapt and survive in the harsh environment of the future!" Victor announces as if he is doing a voice-over to a tv show.

"Piss off loser," I say flipping him off.

"Are you feeling okay Yurio? You were out for a while." Ask Yuri. At least there was one person who actually cares for my well-being.

"How long was I out?" I ask, blinking as black dots dance across my line of vision.

"Around an hour!" Victor says happily, " You're coming faster and faster! How long did it take you the first time I shot you? Two days? Three maybe?"

I roll my eyes, " 48 hours and 27 min."

"Umm, I made you some hot chocolate. You need to get some simple carbs back into your system." Yuri hands me a mug of hot chocolate. I hold the cup close to my body, warming myself. I take a sip.

"Wow this is good!... but it doesn't taste like normal hot chocolate... what did you put in it?... nothing dangerous right? I wouldn't wanna blackout again." I say narrowing my eyes at Yuri.

He laughs, " Nothing special. I just put in some extra sugar and some cinnamon."

"Great, teach Victor how to make this- wait never mind we need to keep that abomination out of the kitchen!"

Victor pouts, "hey my cake wasn't that bad!"

I grimace reminiscing the blanket of salt that was forced into my mouth.

Yuri clears his throat. "Well, if you're feeling better, I guess I leave now...thanks so much for inviting me Victor... and thanks for the lesson, Yurio I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Victor jumps off the sofa and embraces Yuri. "Wait Yuri, let me walk you out!" Victor pulls away from the embrace and escorts Yuri out of the room.

When they are gone I lie back on the bed and stretch out. I breathe in... and out, blowing my bangs out of my face. It was a pretty hectic day. Between the disastrous food to trying to keep track of Victor, getting shot... and all the work I still need to do, all I wanted to do was take a little break. I curl up on Victor's bed. Plua comes waltzing in and jumps on the bed. She curls up next to me, and I run my fingers through her hair absentmindedly.

"I need someone who will be there for me... Like Victor for Yuri..." stroking Plua, She yawns, then purrs, "You'll be there for me right Plua?"

Victor comes running into the room and jumps onto the bed. Plua immediately scampers off the bed in an angry nervous yowl. "Deserter!" I whisper angrily, "Plua come back here!"

Victor lands next to me, flopping down, his arms hitting me. "Hey watch where your long gangly arms go!"

"You're just jealous that you're a shorty." Teases Victor.

"I'm not short I'm just developing?" I sniff sitting up, "And I think I'm the perfect size for the now. I don't need to be any bigger or smaller."

"Sure midget"

"Hey I'm 100% of substance"

"Ya 100% of anger"

"Hey, at least I'm made out of a pure substance! You are a bunch of different odds and ends stuck together!"

Victor responds with silence, and I know I've struck a chord. Sitting in the always silence, I hear him sigh next to me.

"Look idiot, I didn't really mean that," I say gruffly.

"Awwww how sweet of you" Victor coos.

Never mind I take it all back. He's a stupid no good random BAKA!

I lie back down groaning. I didn't really want to get back to work... after the tranquilizer bullet I always felt washed out.

My phone buzzes, but I choose to ignore it. It's probably just Yakov. I close my eyes. Victor has been quiet for a while. I see him lying down beside me with a content smile on his lips. Sleeping. Perfect.

I snicker. He looks so peaceful. I reach into my pocket for my black sharpie. I pull it out and uncap it. Once I finish doodling my heart's content of Victor, giving him a Hitler mustache, devil horns, a black eye, and a cat paw print, I recap the marker. I survey my masterpiece before flopping down next to Victor. I really do not feel like working at all... I yawn... maybe I'll just take a cat nap. Plus jumps back onto the bed, and snuggles up. It's going to be a real cat nap.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—

"YURIO"

The voice of Yakov yanks me out of the darkness.

Disoriented, I sit up. I try thinking about the last thing I did. Argue with Victor? I don't know I do that way too much, I don't remember a specific argument. Wait no, it was the argument about my height around... I look at my watch, 49.53 minutes ago.

I scramble out of bed. Man, I hated wearing my Bluetooth headpiece. I should have taken it off before I fell asleep. I shoot a look at Victor. Still asleep, still a masterpiece.

I hasten over to Yakov's office. I knock on his door, and slowly open the door.

"Where were you all of today!?! We needed you to work on your mission!!! Do you understand how big this mission is!?!" Yakov yells.

And let the lecturing begin.  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Phichit**

"Yep Boss got it! I'll start snooping right away!" I give Boss a salute and rush to my room.

I quickly pull up 10 articles about the Russian Mafia group Ice. I scan through all 10 quickly. Nope none of them told me anything new. I then went back to trying to get through Ice's firewall protecting all their important online documents.

"Ok let's forget about the master password set by Yakov, hmmm, think whose account could you hack into?... someone who is forgetful... someone who wouldn't cheat their site, but still be important enough to access top-secret information." I furrow my brow." Think think... OH Victor!!! He'd be an easy one."

"Ok... username... Viktya... Viktyaisthebest... password: Yuri'sass"

"Password denied" I groan. But at least I got the username right.

"Ok lets try again password... YuriKatsuki<3"

"Password accepted."

"Great!" I smile to myself. Now I'm in. I first check Victor's messages he has 2157 unread messages telling me that he hasn't been on in a while. I go to the sent folder to find out Victor's writing style... I open up the most recent message he sent from his gang's email (which was 3 months ago... does this say something about him?... I mean he's considered top-notch as a mafia member... ranking number 1 in the world... and he hasn't checked his email for 3 months!!!). The last email he sent was confirming the trip to Japan:

It's Official!!!👍👏🎊 we're going to JAPAN, everyone!!!🎊🎊🎉🎉🎊🎊🏮🏮🏮🔫🔫🔫💴🔫🔫🔫❤️❤️❤️🇯🇵🇯🇵🇯🇵

Wow... lots of emojis... too much even for me. I start to go back through the thread. It was titled "Trip". I scroll through arguments and arguments, and finally, I reach the bottom. I notice that the first email was actually sent by Yakov. I draw my brows together. Why would Yakov want to come to Japan?

I check who is in the email thread. Pretty much all of Ice... Quickly I exit that email thread. The next most recent email caught my eye. This email thread was titled: Get it together.

Immediately interested, I open up the thread and click on the most recent email (5 months ago... wow this guy really doesn't check his messages much). It was from Victor. I read:

No, not Japan, we can't do that there... let's do it somewhere else.

I was intrigued. In the previous email thread, Victor seemed super excited to go to Japan. What happened in a two-month span that would make him change his mind?...and what are they talking about what are they doing in Japan?!?

•••

**Yuri**

I'm in the kitchen making a cup of coffee, and Phichit comes staggering down the stairs looking as if he pulled an all-nighter.

"Was it social media that kept you up?" I ask.

He groans, "No it's just that I'm trying to crack this problem on this mission I'm doing right now. And it's just not working!"

"What's the mission about?"

He tenses up. Well, clearly I'm not supposed to know or ask about the mission.

"It's fine Phichit, you don't have to tell me. If dad doesn't want you to tell me, I won't push it out of you." I say smiling. I hate it that I'm never let in on missions. If I can't even know the mission my best friend is assigned to, what am I allowed to know?!?

"Coffee?" I ask.

"Oh hell yas, I need that caffeine, or I'm gonna fall asleep in Math," Phichit says groaning.

"You'd fall asleep anyways, it doesn't matter if you had a cup of coffee. Plus you'd still get 100% anyways, you might as well stay at home and sleep." I reason, concerned about Phichit's lack of sleep.

"You think I can do that?" Phichit asks, " I mean I don't want to fall behind on anything"

"Since when were you worried about that?" I laugh, " Just sleep and rest your body. If you are worried about catching up, I can just give you my notes."

"Thanks, Yuri, your the best!" Phichit gives me a hug. " oh and how was yesterday?"

"Um..." trying to find a word to describe what happened yesterday." It was uh... interesting..."

Phichit snorts. "Interesting?... did you overhear any conversation by any chance?"

"No why?"

"Nothing- no reason, I'm just wondering..."

"About?"

"About..."

"Russian gossip?"

"Yes, exactly that! Yes, that!" Phichit says way too fast and way too energetically than needed.

"Ok then... I gotta go... have fun sleeping I guess... and finishing your mission." I say exiting the kitchen.

"Thanks, have fun at school!" Phichit calls after me.

He's so lucky to be able to stay at home and probably still get 100% on tests.

Hatsesu's castle was oddly empty. But today is Friday, and on most Fridays people went out. I sigh starting to head to school. Well, a day without Phichit only had one pro... faster and stronger wi-fi.


	13. Chapter 13

**Yurio**

"Why do I have to stay at home!?" I whine.

"Because I want to go to school," smiles Victor.

"Well, why can't Mila or George do this stuff?"

"Because This mission is one of the top-secret missions only Yakov, you, and myself know about."

"Hey, you know the only reason why I go to school is to watch over you to make sure you don't do stupid shit,"

"I don't do stupid shit!!!"

"That's only because I'm watching out and cleaning up after you!"

"I'll be fine by myself," huffs Victor. "Just stay at home and finish this part of the mission."

"You should just do it yourself," grumbles Yurio under his breath.

"Not too bad, I want to see Yuri, so I'm going, and you're staying behind, end of the story."

I groan. I didn't even want to do this mission. Especially in Japan. I had agreed with Victor about not wanting this mission to happen in Japan... I mean I was totally against the mission in every way possible! Plus the only reason why Victor agreed to do the mission here was that Yakov promised that we would be involved with the Hatsesu Ninjas and that he would be allowed to go to school... with Yuri.

"Fine" I growl, "I'll stay here... at least I won't have to spend the day in hell!" I add on muttering under my breath.

"Hey, school isn't that bad! At least not for someone with your brains." Victor says frowning at me.

"No, I meant I don't have to spend my day with you, the devil," I say with a straight face, looking directly at Victor.

"I don't know if I should take that as an insult or a compliment... I want to take it as a compliment, but it's coming from you, so it's definitely an insult. Yurio, I'm hurt!"

"You should be"

"But I didn't do anything to you!"

"Excuse me?! You're making me stay here with Yakov who is probably going to be breathing down my neck not only about this mission but my other one too! I won't have a moment of peace all day!"

"That's right Yurio, you'll be working alllll day." A hand clamps down in my shoulder, and I turn around. It's Yakov. Great! The day just keeps on getting better and better!

•••

**Phichit**

I still can't wrap my head around what Victor and his Mafia group, Ice, are trying to do here in Japan. I already figured out the basics, but I knew there was one more piece of information I was missing. It was like missing the most important puzzle piece, and without it, you can't place the other prices to form the image.

I had been sorting through Victor's emails ever since Yuri left at around 7:30 am, and right now it's... 1:46 pm... I sigh running my hand over my face. I needed a break, I didn't even have lunch yet, and I'm only halfway through all the emails.

I get up and head to the kitchen to hopefully find something to eat. The only thing we had was mayonnaise. No way in hell was I eating plain Mayo. Sighing I walk over to the entrance of the base and put my shoes on.

"Time to go get some food," I say to myself pulling the gate open and walking out.

Since I missed all my social time yesterday, I log onto Instagram and immediately take a selfie and post it: #tgif. After I just scroll through my feed. I arrive at a picture of Yurio sleeping in bed in the background, and in the foreground is a plate of Yuri's famous brownies. The caption:

There is absolutely nothing sweeter than this! (The brownies I mean)❤

The location is tagged as Victor's bedroom. I go even further into his profile, and under places been, and places photos taken, I find the exact address of the Russian Mafia base. Just to confirm, I open the tracker app that I track Yuri with. I see the Yuri Katsuki dot at school. Good thing he has his phone with him... or else I would never have been able to track him. I open the tab recently visited, and confirm the address of Ice's Japan Base.

Forget the supermarket, I'm going to Ice's base. (A/n But actually don't forget food... cause food is life)

I google maps the address, and follow the map to the base. Now... how was I going to get in?...

I walk around the building trying to find the best place to climb over the fence. I could tell that there were two stand-out sections of the building. The older parts and the newer parts. Finding a space where the old meets the new, would be a secluded space... probably.

I find what looks like a nice spot, and I scale the fence. Luckily there was no one in that alleyway... or at least I think so... quietly I slip through the closest door, which leads me to the new part of the building. Oddly, it's quite quiet... as if no one is home. That would be a perfect situation.

I follow the hallways, randomly taking turns as I go. Suddenly I pass through a set of metal doors. They looked heavy and looked like they were protecting something. I walk through those doors and... end up in the kitchen...

I walk over to the fridge to see if they had any food because I'm hungry.

"Why would a kitchen need heavy-duty doors?" I wonder out loud.

"So that we all don't die," says a voice behind me. I hear the safety catch on a gun click off, and the silencer clicks on. I try to turn around.

"No don't turn around!!! Just put your hands up, and walk towards me slowly, backward."

I raise my hands over my head and slowly walk towards the voice.

Bang the sound of a gun being fired... I feel the impact of the bullet in my back...man that's not fair, I wanted to do so much more in my life, at least post that really nice selfie I took... is the last thing I think before blacking out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yuri**

"Where did he go?" I ask myself, standing in the middle of Phichit's room. When I came home with Yuko and Takeshi, I went to go find my friend, but he was gone.

I look around his room. His unmade bed in the corner, with his bedside table littered with candy wrappers, instant coffee packages, and empty cups. I turn to his work table that has his computer set up. 6 monitors, his custom keyboard, six mouses, 3 hard drives, and a set of speakers. Surprisingly this area is quite clean... considering the rest of Phichit's room. There is only an empty cup of instant noodles and some spilled seasoning on that table. Then there was THE table. It was a complete mess. Papers, books, clothes, half-rated chip bags, candy wrappers, cups... everything was just piled on top of that poor table. I mean Phichit could be in that mess... but I doubt it.

"Where could he be?" I wonder out loud, determining that he's not in his room. "I mean, I know that he's a popular guy and all... but I don't think he would go out to a party in the middle of the day... but then again who knows... it's Phichit."

I exit his room and head to the kitchen to grab a snack. I open the refrigerator... that's weird, we only have mayo... looks like I need to head off to the supermarket.

•••

**Victor**

I couldn't bring Yuri home today... sad face... I had already ignored the code orange that Yurio texted me at around 2:07 pm.

I wasn't gonna drag my ass back to the base to deal with some code orange. If I couldn't spend my after-school time with Yuri, then I would at least stay until school was done. I mean it's just coded orange... not like it's anything important... not like there is an intruder who has entered the base with plans of blowing up the base, no that's code orange-tinted red. Orange is just an intruder who seemed to pose no physical harm. I mean the intruder is probably just some scrawny brat who intruded the base as a dare from his friend.

My phone buzzes for what feels like the hundredth time. I groan, picking it up, cheating the caller ID... well at least Yurio finally decided to stop texting me. I pick up.

"Where the hell are you!!!!???!!?!" Yurio's voice is so loud I have to take the phone away from my ear to avoid being deafened.

"Just relax ok? I'm almost there."

"So you haven't even left school yet."

"Ummmm... no I'm almost there,"

"Ya, sure! Ha from my experience when you say almost there, Victor, you mean you just left."

"Hey!!! I'm not that far away... I'll probably be another 5 min."

"A parent's 5 min or a normal 5 min, cause those are two completely different things."

"Hey, just-just I'll be there in 5 ok?" And I hang upon him.

–_–_–_–_–_

"Ok, what's the issue? Cause to me you seem way too frantic for just a code orange." I ask Yurio (exactly 5 min later may I add) when I enter the base.

Wordlessly Yurio leads me to my room. Great an intruder in my room, nothing better than coming home to a stranger in your bed (sarcasm).

We enter my room and my eyes fall upon a rather familiar shape, positioned roughly on the bed.

"Oh shot, is that who I think it is?" I ask paling at the sight of the Thai in my room.

"Well, what do you think Sherlock? I can't read your mind!? How am I supposed to know who you think this person is!?!" Yurio throws his arms up in exasperation. "I told you to come earlier but Noooo, someone had to ignore my messages!"

I shoot Yurio a death glare. I walk over to Phichit, check his pulse, self analyze his blood pressure, and other critical body measurements. Thank the lord he's still breathing, I mean I'm surprised Yurio hasn't killed Phichit in his sleep.

"Why would he come here?" I wonder out loud, "and why wouldn't he just use the main entrance, I mean we are under a peace treaty with each other, he has the right to come into the base..."

"But only for civil visits. The fact that he was sneaking in would be that he was going to do something that would go against the treaty." States Yurio.

I run my hand through my hair, "Yes, I do suppose that is what happened... so we keep him here till he wakes up."

"Ya, I guess that's what we do. We can't very well send him back having violated the peace treaty."

"Well, we don't know for sure if he did violate the treaty. We need to ask him what he wanted to do sneaking in here. So until he wakes up, no one is laying a hand in him. Understand Yurio?"

"Ya, ya whatever." Yurio rolls his eyes.

"So before he wakes up, let's try to figure out what he was trying to do. Yurio, get to the computer and find out what you can about Phichit. We'll have around... how long did it take the first time I shot you?... 48 hours and 28 minutes?"

"27. 48 hours and 27 minutes and 24 sec if you want to be that precise."

"Oh- sorry 48 hours and 27 minutes and 24 sec, and how many milliseconds? 67?" I mock.

"You bastard, 33 milliseconds!" Yurio growled under his breath.

"Ok, so we have around 2 days till he wakes up ish." I clap my hands together. "We can't tell Yakov about this or else he's going to make it a bigger deal than what we want, do keep this on the down-low. I don't wanna be at war with Ice."

"Only because Yuri is part of Hatsesu Ninjas. If he wasn't, you would take any excuse to rip apart any other mafia group." Yurio tells me.

"I wouldn't "rip them apart" per say," I do the finger bunny ears on rip then apart, " I would just make sure they pay for what they would be going to Ice."


	15. Chapter 15

**Yuri**

It's Sunday morning ... Phichit has been missing since Friday afternoon. I am honestly worried about him.

Phichit has often disappeared for 24 hours, but nothing over 24 hours. I made my dad promise that Phichit would only be given a local mission or mission that he could complete over the interweb using his fully capable online, internet knowledge, and skill.

We were coming up on the 46-hour mark... from the security video I watched, Phichit left at around 1:48 pm-ish on Friday... right now it's 11:48 am on Sunday...

I already went to Yuko and Takeshi about Phichit's disappearance, but Takeshi just said, "If he got himself into a mess, in not gonna help him out of it! Just leave him be Yuri, he can fend for himself! Ha and if he can't," he shrugs, "it sucks to suck!"

Of course, Takeshi was no help, and Yuko tried to comfort me by telling me how skilled Phichit is, I was still worried.

Absent-mindedly, I flip through the pages on my phone. I see an app I haven't used in a long time, and decide to delete it. I pause. Wait wasn't this the App Phichit put on my phone?... ya it was, I vaguely remember him telling me about the new app he installed on my phone 3 years ago. I never opened it since he showed me how it worked, it looked too confusing. Wait... it's a tracking app, isn't it!?

I open the app. I am given all these weird facts... satellite positions, then coordinates, then latitude, longitude, and lots of confusing numbers and dots on a world map, most of them clustered in Japan. Overwhelmed, I look for a button or something that looks familiar. I see a little magnifying glass in the bottom right corner. That meant search right? I mean it did on other things. I press that button and a keyboard pops up. I type in Phichit's name and press the button Done. One result pops up. It's Phichit, I click on it, and I get a portfolio of Phichit with his picture in the top left corner.

Name: Phichit Chulanont

Occupation: Your best friend

Likes: WIFI, ALL SOCIAL MEDIA, ANIMALS AND FOOD

Dislikes: smol angry sassy children

Not Online

That's weird. Normally Phichit is always on his phone or some sort of device, I mean he has unlimited data, he's always online... my worry increases. I notice that at the bottom of the profile there is a button that says: the last location they were online in. I click that button. I am brought back to the screen of the world map. Suddenly the map zooms in on Japan... good at least I know he's in the country... then zooms in on Hasetsu (A/n sorry I know I spell it differently every time but... ya)... good he's in the city. Then it zooms up at an address that seems familiar. I copy and paste the address into google maps... and I get directions to the Russian mafia base in Japan... wow, Ice was really not discreet in any way I could find their base on google maps... but why would the last time Phichit online be there?...

I call Phichit, but once again his phone goes straight to voicemail. His phone is clearly either: dead, on do not disturb, or turned off... why would the last place Phichit online at Ice's base?...

I decided to call Victor. I call three times before he picks up.

"Yuri!" Victor sounds surprisingly nervous, but he plays it off by sounding excited, " What's the special occasion for you to call me?"

"Well umm... I was just wondering if you heard anything from Phichit?... he's been missing for almost 2 days now? And I was wondering if you knew where he was..."

"Phichit... nope, I haven't seen him recently... I haven't heard anything from him... why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing special," I laugh, " it's just that apparently Phichit was last online at your place, so I was wondering if you knew anything about that."

"Ha ha" Victor laughs nervously," At our place! That's so weird... and how did you find that out?"

"Oh just through this app Phichit put on my phone 3 years ago... I don't really know how to use it, so I may have done something wrong...I just wanna find him... I just want to make sure he's safe you know? I'm worried about him..."

There is silence on the other side of the line. I hear a heated discussion going on in the background. Victor whispers something.

"What? Sorry Victor, I can't hear you that well, can you speak a little bit louder?"

Victor clears his throat, "Yuri, come over... I need to show you something..."


	16. Chapter 16

**Yurio**

Victor is pacing the floor. Again and again.

"Hey stop pacing, you'll wear the carpet down!"

Victor stops for 5 sec but then starts pacing again. I roll my eyes and turn back to Phichit. He of course is still asleep. He needs to be asleep for at least 25 min, 5 seconds, and 2, now 1 millisecond. NEEDS to so that I would have woken up faster than him.

"He's going to be sooooo mad!!!" Groans Victor still pacing.

"I mean of course he'd be. If I were him, and I found out that you kept my best friend under a tranquilizer for 46 hours, oh man you'd be a goner."

"But you have no friends!"

"Hey, I have Plua remember?" Plus jumps up on the couch I'm sitting on. I run my hands absentmindedly.

Victor throws his hand up in the air. "We had that fight already, so just be quiet and let me think about what I'm gonna tell Yuri!"

"So I won!" I whisper to Plua.

"No, I didn't say that!" Argues Victor. I just said I need some think time.

" I won the argument!" I sing to Plua.

"Fine, sure whatever floats your boat." Victor harrumphs blowing his bangs away from his face flopping on the bed careful to avoid hitting Phichit. Why isn't he that careful when I'm sleeping?! He fiddles with his small handheld gun. He cleans it, rubbing it over the same spot till it looks like he is going to wear it down.

I get off of the coach and waltz up to Victor who is still cleaning away at his gun. He raises his head when I stop right in front of him. I smile innocently and raise my hand.

Slap

"OWWWW!" Screams Victor," why did you do that Yurio!!!"

"Cause," I smirk, "you were being an idiot."

Victor points the gun at me. Great looks like I'll be out for another hour. At least he stopped worrying about Yuri. At least I don't have to see his face for at least an hour. At least I don't have to see any Victuri moments.

•••

**Yuri**

Nervously I press the buzzer. Why would Victor want to talk to me? I didn't see him since Friday at school...

"Yuri?" A voice asks, " come on in, I'm in my room. You know where to go right?"

"Ummhum," I nod, " the one we were in Thursday right?"

"Yep, that's the one." I hear a click. " I unlocked the door, see you in a bit."

I enter, and walk through the building past the kitchen... is that smoke coming out of the door?! I try to open the door, but it's locked. I bang on the door hoping that it's not Victor who may have tried to cook.

"Don't worry, it's just a cleaning process that the kitchen is programmed to do... Yurio turned it on after I made breakfast this morning." I turn around and there is Victor. He's wearing a large grey sweatshirt with some sort of shirt with a collar and top black skinny jeans. He looks perfect... like gorgeous... like drop-dead gorgeous.

"So um," trying to clear my mind so that I could actually think of something else besides how great Victor looks, " is it supposed to be smoking like that?..."

"Ya, that's normal. The kitchen is set on fire to kill anything that may have been accidentally created-"

"On fire..." I choke out

" Ya, don't worry everything already in there is fireproof. Actually, Yurio is the one who designed and supervised the building of the kitchen. Ever since I made a colony of bacteria from one large blob form that would come together and act like a savage animal... well let's say Yurio was not a fan... And ever since he's been trying to ban me from the kitchen. But it never works. So instead he built the cleaning system."

I have no idea how to react to this, so I just nod and smile. I knew that he was a mess in the kitchen... but I didn't know he was a complete disaster!

"So," I hesitate not wanting the conversation to go back to the kitchen, "why did you want me to come over? Not to make more brownies I suppose?"

I expect him to laugh, but the smile falls off his face.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Umm... well... let me just show you..." Victor runs a hand through his hair.

Now I was getting really nervous.

"Ya sure," I follow Victor as he leads me into his bedroom... what could possibly be in his bedroom?

He opens the door for me and ushers me in. The first thing that I notice is that there is someone lying on the couch. I walk over, and I see Yurio lying there. Drawn on his face is one black eye, stubble, and a unibrow.

I turn to Victor, "Nice art skills."

He shrugs his shoulders. I continue to look around. The room was surprisingly dark. None of the lights were on, and the curtains were closed. I see a lump on the bed. What's on the bed?... if Yurio is on the couch, probably after being shot, who else could it be?

I slowly creep over to the bed, just in case it could be a colony of bacteria that have decided to come together and move as one being, (one can never know with Victor's cooking) and rip the covers off the bed, just as Victor hits the light switch. I'm blinded for a few seconds, but as soon as my eyes adjust, I see a familiar face.

"Phichit?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Yuri**

"Phichit?"

It's him. I've found him. But how? Why? WHAT!? I'm so confused. Has he been here all along? And if so why didn't Victor tell me earlier? Did Yakov know about this?

So many thoughts ran through my head. Seeing the baffled look on my face Victor clears his throat, "Um, well, have a seat, and we can talk about this when Phichit wakes up... which should be," he checks his watch, " in a minute or 2."

Silently, I sit down on the bed next to Phichit. I get the covers and pull it up over him so he doesn't get cold. I make sure that I cover his feet because he often complains about his cold toes.

Victor is looking at a timer counting down slowly under his breath. "And 39 sec, 38 sec, 37, 36, 35..." he keeps counting, and I watch Phichit apprehensively. He looks so pale and cold...

"And down to the milliseconds..." says Victor, and Phichit starts to stir. He opened his eyes, and then the timer goes off.

"Congrats Phichit, you woke up faster than Yurio when he got shot his first time!" Claps Victor.

My jaw drops. "WHAT!!!??? HE GOT SHOT!!!"

"Don't worry Yuri, it's just by the tranquilizer gun."

"YA AND THAT PUT HIM TO SLEEP FOR WHAT? 2 DAYS!!!"

"Actually, 48 hours and 27 minutes 24 sec, and 33 milliseconds." Nods Victor, "Actually, no 32 milliseconds. He beat Yurio by a millisecond."

Phichit is still blinking trying to grasp what happened.

"Victor, can I at least make the poor boy some hot chocolate?! I mean he hasn't eaten in 2 days! Wait but isn't the kitchen still on fire?"

"Haha fire... I'm fire... I'm so lit, I'm lit on fire... it's hot... no I'm hot... ya sexy hot... no nevermind, I'm temperature hot." Phichit can't even speak a clear thought.

"Is he ok?..." I ask cautiously... he doesn't look ok.

"Ya, he'll be fine. We can water him. That's what I do with my plants."

"No! Your "watering" is dumping water on a person. If you do that he'll get cold!" I say mortified not wanting Phichit to get sick from this.

"Na bruh, I'm not cold, I'm hooott. I'm some hot stuff!!!" Phichit slurs.

"Sure..." I mumble. "I'm gonna make him that hot chocolate."

"Ok the kitchen should be done by now... oh and make a second one for Yurio."

I glare at Victor. "Sure, but maybe next time we think before we shoot?"

•••

**Victor**

Damn... Yuri got really mad... sigh... and he's mad at me, and I'm not even the one who shot Phichit! I walk over to Yurio and slap him. "It's all your fault Yuri is mad at me!"

I groan thinking about the angel who actually was mad...But Yuri is pretty cute when he's mad.

Phichit tries to sit up, but fails, and just ends up collapsed on the bed. A twinge of guilt runs through me. I was the one who commissioned the guns and bullets to be made...

Yurio starts to stir. Great! An angry short midget was about to join in on this problem. That's just what I need to add to my list. Maybe I should shoot him again... playing with that thought in my head. I reach towards my gun, but then Yuri walks in.

"VICTOR NIKIFOROV, DON'T YOU FRIGGIN DARE!!!"

Quickly I let my hand fall down to my side.

I turn around to face an angry Yuri, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" I let the gun drop and raise my hands up in the air.

"You better be." Yuri sniffs, obviously still mad at me. I walk over to him and take a cup from him, and walk over to Yurio.

"Here," I say thrusting the cup at him. The hot chocolate spills a bit, and stains his pants. He glares at me. I shrug as he takes the mug away from me. I see Yuri helping Phichit up slowly, helping him lean against the wall. Maybe next time I should shoot myself so Yuri can take care of me like that. Yuri helps Phichit bring the cup to his lips. Seriously I should shoot myself! I plop on the couch.

Yuri clears his throat. "Soooo..."

Yurio raises his head, "Ya? What?"

Yuri continues, " Why did you shoot Phichit?"

"Ummm... well technically I'm not the one who shot him...Yurio is." I say nervously.

Yuri swings his angry gaze to Yurio.

"What? Don't blame it on someone who just woke up from being shot! Sheesh, my head is still buzzing!" Yurio finally sits up holding his mug and taking a sip.

"Well you do did shoot him, so why?" Yuri asks.

"Because I was trespassing, "said Phichit. Yuri looks at him surprised. Phichit continues, "that means I violated the peace treaty. I'm surprised not more was done to me."

"YOU DID WHAT!?!" Now Yuri's anger turned on Phichit.

Phichit falters. "Um, I may have jumped the fence to get some info..."

"AND YOU DECIDED TO BREAK THE PEACE TREATY TO COLLECT SOME SOME STUPID INFO!!! YOUR STALKING IS GOING TO FAR!"

"First of all, stalking is an extreme word. I prefer to use the words, 'intense research'. Second of all, it wasn't for stalking purposes, I'm not that much of a stalker. I did it for a mission." Phichit says defending himself.

"Oh... a mission?..." Yuri says calming down. "But why would there be a mission that my dad would approve that would include violating the peace treaty?..."

"Because I may have acted on my own..." Phichit mumbles.

"Oh ok. WAIT, IM SORRY WHAT!?!" Yuri exclaims.

"Haha- funny story, maybe I'll tell you another time. Well, it's been great! Victor, Yurio, thanks so much for hosting me. See you next time." Phichit makes a beeline towards the door but Yuri and Yurio both bar his way.

"You're not going anywhere," growls Yuri, "sit your ass down!"

Wow... Yuri is really mad.

"Umm... ok... well then," Phichit says as Yuri grabs his arm and dragging him back to the bed.

"Whoaaaa, don't need to bring me to bed, I'm not into that kind of stuff," Phichit says. Yuri slaps him.

"Owww? Yurio a little help"

"No way! Why would I want to help you, plus I don't wanna deal with Yuri right now!" Yuri exclaims.

"I'm sorry. Who broke the peace treaty?" Asks a voice.

We all turn around. There stood Yakov.

Oh shit


	18. Chapter 18

**Yurio**

Oh shit.

Yakov found out. This was bad news... BADDDD NEEWWS! Bad news for me, Phichit, Yuri, and Victor... especially bad news for Yuri and Victor.

Yakov struts in. Looking around at all of us like a predator observing his prey. I knew what he was doing. He was waiting for the first sign of weakness. I wouldn't be the first one to show it.

Yakov prowls around. "Sooo... Victor... what going on?..."

"Nothing," Victor says smoothly with a smile.

Yakov turns around. "And who is this?" He asks raising his eyebrow.

"Phichit Chulanot. From Hasetsu Ninjas." Victor continues. At this Yakov's raised eyebrow, raises even higher.

"And this? Who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Yuri Katsuki," Yuri says nervously. Hearing his last name, Yakov smiles. But not a regular smile. An evil, knowing smile. I shiver.

Immediately Yakov turns towards me. I'm such an idiot.

"So, Yurio. Are these your friends?"

I snort, but then see Victor's look and catch myself. "Ya" I mumble.

"So you have friends now?" Yakov asks.

"Hey, I had friends," I say shortly.

This time Yakov snorts. "Sure you did. Anyways are they here for a visit? Because if I remember correctly, There were delicious brownies made on Thursday and no way Victor could have made them. In fact, I don't think anyone would be able to make such delicious food."

Yuri smiles at this. "Yes. I was here on Thursday." He bows. "Thank you so much for your hospitality!"

Instantly Yakov relaxes. "Ok I guess, it's a misunderstanding on my part. As long as I get some of those brownies." He says with a wink.

Wow... he calmed down fast... that never happens. I guess Yuri being here, and being him helped calm him down. Man, I need to keep Yuri around when Yakov is about to give me a lecture.

Yuri laughs. "Ok I guess, I'll head to the kitchen."

Yakov smiles. "Sure, you know the way right?"

Yuri smiles back. "Yep, I've been there three times already."

Wow...Yakov actually smiled. Like he was happy!!! When did that last happen!?! When dinosaurs were last alive. Probably.

Yuri walks out of the room. To the kitchen I presume.

Yakov's smiles grow even wider. But I don't blame him the smell of those brownies was heavenly... and the taste was even better.

Phichit stretches out. "Great! You're chill. I guess I won't get in trouble!"

Immediately Yakov's attention is on Phichit, and Yakov is on high alert once again. I groan. He's such an idiot!

•••

**Yuri**

I hear a yell. I put down the bowl I was mixing. I turn off the oven. The first batch was almost done, but I didn't wanna burn down the kitchen (even though it's fireproof). I wipe my hands on a spare cloth and start to head out of the kitchen when these two people wearing spiffy suits.

One was a girl with reddish wavy hair cut at her shoulders. The other was a guy with black hair in a mullet.

"You have been requested to leave." The girl says.

"Why?" I ask confused.

"Breach of agreement of the Peace treaty." Replies the guy.

"Oh..." I fall into silence. So Yakov found out. "Well then, I'll guess I'll go. There are brownies in the oven. Can I take them out first?"

"Sure" the girl replies shrugging.

"Thanks!" I walk over to the oven and open the door. Immediately I hear sighs from behind me as the scent wafts towards them.

"Would you like one?" I ask them both.

They both look at each other warily. The girl goes ahead and takes one. "Well we sent supposed to be eating on the job, but Georgi here does it all the time, so..." she plops it in her mouth. "Ugh," she groans, "Sooo Vkusno!!!"

Immediately Georgi takes two and puts them in his mouth. "These brownies have now expanded the horizons of my love. I can now all my senses are sharpened, and I see the world in a new way. Now I truly understand beauty. And can now proceed in life with love. A love that will never be rejected, for food will always be there to support me!" He cries.

The girl rolls her eyes. "Dramatic much?"

"Umm... so I have to leave right?... I mean the batter for the second batch is almost done. But I suppose someone else can finish it." The girl and Georgi look at me in shock not comprehend that I had to leave.

"Oh, and could you save some of those brownies for Yakov? I promised him some." I ask.

"There is no need," Yakov says walking into the room. "Mila, Georgi stop salivating over the brownies. Those are mine, and if you dare touch them, I will not hesitate to take off your fingers."

He turns to me. "Please forgive my rudeness, but I have to escort you off of our premises."

"May I ask for what reason?"

Yakov sighs. "I'm afraid that one of your members has broken the peace treaty. Our group now has rights over the person, and will decide the punishment he deserves as is written in the peace treaty."

"Oh ok... so... I guess I got to go," I ask awkwardly.

"Yes, I will come over for a meeting with your father later on today perhaps to discuss this issue," Yakov says grimly, but smiling at me reassuringly.

"Ok, thank you," I say as we approach the gate. " Oh, and I hope you'll enjoy those brownies!"

"Oh I will Yuri, oh I will."

The gate closes and I'm left standing outside Ice's gate. At to go Phichit you may have started a war between our groups. Violating the peace treaty is a big deal. Depending on the demands Ice requests us for the breach of the peace treaty could cause our side to be angry... oh it is not going to be pretty.

"GEORGI! MILA!" I hear Yakov yell. "WHY IS THERE ONE LESS BROWNIE!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Yurio**

It was not an enjoyable time. Yakov was really pissed at us for not telling him about Phichit. Victor of course got off lighter than I did. That traitor sold me out. He told Yakov that I knew about Phichit longer than he did. Ugh, what a lying bast*rd. And he's the one who told me to keep it a secret.

Phichit of course was no help. The first thing he did was to take out his phone. Presumably, to tweet about this, Yakov just snatched the phone away. And of course, instead of interrogating Phichit, I get the lecture. Of course, why deal with the elephant in the room when I'm there?!

Finally sick of his yelling I ask him, "What about that guy?" Jerking my thumb at Phichit.

"I need to focus on one person at a time, and right now you're my focus!!!" Yells Yakov.

"But-"

"Don't interrupt me Yurio. And plus he's not even my member..."

I roll my eyes.

"But why were you here boy? Here to spy on us? Was an order from the head, or was this a stupid act based on spontaneity?" Yakov asks.

"The second..." mumbles Phichit.

"That's what I thought." Nods Yakov. "That's why I wasn't making it such a big deal. Just a kid doing something stupid!"

"But I wouldn't say it was a stupid act!" Defends Phichit.

Yakov glares at him. "Are you talking back at me?"

"Who me? No!" Phichit instantly replies swallowing. "No sir not me! I didn't want to infiltrate your base to find out about the top-secret mission! Nope, not at all. I'm not the person looking into that. That's not me."

Wow-what a blabbering fool. Wait secret mission! Is he talking about my mission...

Yakov isn't happy.. at all. "What was that boy? Did you mention something about a mission?" He growls.

Phichit gulps, visibly sweating. Wow, he wouldn't even be able to lie to my grandma, and she's dead!

•••

**Phichit**

"Haha well... funny story-" I say but Yakov growls, "never mind, not funny story, not funny..." I mutter.

Victor who has been quiet for a while composes himself on the couch so that he can see all of us. "What mission are you talking about Phichit?" He asks glaring at Yurio and Yakov..., not me?... why not me, I'm the one who snooping. Clearly, Victor hasn't been included in another mission... wait how many missions are going on?!?

"Umm... the mission that's the reason why you came to Japan..." I say. Visibly Yakov and Yuri relax, but Victor is still tense.

"And why would the Hasetsu Ninjas need to know that? We agreed to tell them at our next meeting?" Victor asks.

I shrug. "I don't know I just follow my orders."

"Occasionally," Yurio says under his breath.

"Hey, I heard that!" I say indignantly. "For your information I'm-"

"A no-good lazy ass" finished Yurio.

"No, I'm not-"

"A normal human being"

"Yurio! I swear I'll-"

"Give you all of my food."

"Can you just stop-"

"Being so attractive? Sorry, it's in my jeans" (a/n he's wearing jeans to make this pun work)

"Ugh!!!" I scream.

Yurio laughs.

"Phichit, please. Tell me why you needed to find out why we came to Japan." Pleads Victor.

I remember him not wanting to come to Japan... again why? I mean Yuri's in Japan... "What is the mission?" I ask trying to be as casual as possible.

Victor stiffens. "No-Nothing important!"

Wow, the king of the Mafia world is stuttering from a question I asked!

"Really! Than why would you and Yakov, and Yurio have to personally come to oversee the mission?..." I ask.

"Ah-, Um-," Victor stutters.

"That's enough." Interjects Yakov saving Victor. "You are our prisoner, so we don't have to answer your questions. "Victor, Yurio, follow me."

With that, he walks out of the room leaves. Victor and Yurio scuttle after him.

Yurio pauses and turns to me, "Don't you dare leave this room, or I'll shoot you again."

I put my hand up... sadly they took away my phone... so I decided to explore the room I was in. It was definitely Victor's room. The telltale collage of Yuri in a picture frame by the bed tipped me off. I go to the bookcase and flip through the books. There's a photo album. I take it out and leaf through it. I stop on this page that has pictures from what looks like a banquet... and of course Yuri is there. Unsurprisingly Yuri stars a lot in this photo album. I continue to flip the pages, and the photos just keep on getting wilder and wilder... is that Yuri on a pole!... wait... was there a shoot-off!?! Everyone has their guns pulled out and pointed at the opposite party!!! But then there are just more photos of Yuri...

I hear a crash. I poke my head out of the room. I see smoke start to float down the hallway. Should I run, or-

"Phichit get down here!" I hear a voice yell.

"But I'm not supposed to leave Victor's room!" I shout back at Yurio.

"Just come g*d dammit!" He yells back, "There's such a big mess!"

I here muttered protests.

"Well Yakov wanted to finish Yuri's second batch of brownies, but a certain someone took it into their head that they were a baking genius, and tried to finish it."

I could see in my head that Yurio is glaring at Victor.

"Hurry up!" Yurio yells impatiently.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I holler back, "I mean someones got to come to the rescue."


	20. Chapter 20

**Yuri**

Ok, so Phichit can't come home till Yakov bring him... but then do I tell my dad what happened, or do I let Yakov tell him, or do I let him find out by himself?

"Ugh!?! I really don't know what to do!" I say to myself pacing outside our fence.

"Yuri? Why are you pacing outside?"

I turn around to see Yuko sticking her head out of the fence.

"I saw you on the monitors. What wrong?" She asks.

I run to her and give her a hug. She hugs me back.

"Nothing, it's nothing," I mutter into her. She's so short. Her chin just reaches my shoulder in our embrace. She smells like her citrus soap. "I'm just stressed over Phichit..."

"Still? I'm sure he'll show up soon enough-"

"Ha," I let out a short burst of laughter. "I wish what I'm stressed about is where he is."

Yuko looks at me puzzled as she pulls away from the embrace.

"Yuko, don't worry, I'm fine. I'm not going to have another attack." I step past her and into our compound. "Do you have any idea where dad is?"

"Probably in his office," Yuko says still hovering around me anxiously.

I smile. "Seriously Yuko, I'm fine, I just need to talk to my dad, and then I'll help with dinner. Okay?"

"Okay."

I walk off to my dad's office. Once I reach his room, I knock, then enter. And of course, my dad is playing with a model airplane.

"Yuri! So nice to see you! You don't normally come in here! What's bugging you?" My dad asks. It's true, I rarely go to his office. The heaps of paperwork on his desk gives me anxiety because the piles keep on getting bigger and bigger as my dad procrastinates more and more.

"It's about Phichit..." I start.

"Oh right Phichit. Where is the boy, I haven't seen him in a while, and he was supposed to do a mission for me. Can you call him in?"

"Ummm dad, Phichit's been missing for two days."

"Oh ya, I totally forgot. Maybe he got lost in all this junk on my desk."

"First off, dad, it's not junk it work you need to finish, and secondly, I found Phichit."

My dad ignores my first comment. "Great so you found the boy! Send him in so he can make his report."

"Dad, I've been trying to tell you this: _Phichit'sbeingheldcaptivebyIce_." I say as quickly as possible.

"Sorry, what was that? I couldn't quite catch that."

"Phichit'sbeingheldcaptivebyIce"

"Son, you need to speak slower so that I can understand you."

"Phichit's being held captive by Ice."

"WHAT!!!"

•••

**Yurio**

Thistime Yakov let me come to visit the Hasetsu Ninjas. Why I couldn't go last time I still don't understand, but that's in the past, and I'm here now.

"Hey, will you pass me some water?" Phichit asks.

"No, anyways how could you drink from the bottle anyway?" I say gesturing at his hands which are tied behind his back.

"Just pour it in my mouth."

"That was a rhetorical question. I don't need an answer because I don't particularly care."

"Come on please! Just a little bit of water."

"No. I would probably spill it on you. And I don't know about you, but I know that I don't want to make you wet."

Phichit rolls his eyes, and I blow my bangs out of my eyes exasperated. Why did I offer to watch this idiot again?!?

"Just wait till we get there and I'll untie you, and then you can drink all you want." I huff.

"What do you have to drink?" Ask Phichit getting excited.

"I'm not some sort of bartender! You're lucky that you even get some water!"

"So like carbonated water? Flavored water? distilled water?"

I groan. "Just W-A-T-E-R! Plain water!"

"Ok, but do you like have flavors? Like orange water? Strawberry water?" Phichit asks again.

"PLAIN WATER!" I scream.

"Okay. Okay. Water. Water. Water is good." Phichit shrugs. "I'd put my hands up, but I can't... wanna untie me?"

"Heck no! You stay where you are. If I untie you, you will be all up in my face-"

"Unless you give me my phone. Then I will totally ignore you and escape into the black hole of social media."

"But then you'll tell everyone in the world about us."

"No, I'm not!"

"If I give you your phone, you'll probably go straight onto Twitter and tweet about the experience you had at Ice. And since your just such a big news source, everyone in the world will probably know about the world of Ice. And we'll, I mean you will be in trouble."

"Fine!"

I ignore him, and turn to my phone, rubbing it into his face that I have my phone.

"Can we at least take a selfie together?"

I turn around and glare at him.

"Ok, ok, I get it. That's fine too."

We lapse back into silence.

"Yurio! Let's go! Oh and bring the boy!" A voice calls.

"Ok!" I was finally going to go to the Hasetsu Ninjas' lair for the first time. I really wanted to eat more of Yuri's cooking.

Immediately I jump up. Food... Yuri's cooking... in was very eager to go.

"Finally! Time to leave! Will you untie me now?" Phichit whines.

"Yep." I walk over to him and untie him.

Victor bounds into the room.

"Time to go visit Yuri!" He beams.

I clear my throat. "We aren't going just for a visit. It's business!"

Victor's smile slowly disappears.

"Oh right... I forgot..."

He looks so sad. His bangs flopping over his eyes. Shielding my view of him.

"Hey, but foods going to be there," I say trying to cheer him up.

"Oh thank Kami! I haven't had a decent meal since I came!" Phichit says massaging his wrists.

Victor still looks down.

"Yuri will be there."

He smiles again.

Great, the idiot is back. Why did I bring him back?


	21. Chapter 21

**Yuri**

"They're here!" Minako shouted.

I ran out of the kitchen, wiping my hands on my apron.

I came out just in time. The whole procession came striding in. Yakov was in the lead, then a fluttering Victor following behind Yakov. Mila and Georgi also came. Last Yurio and Phichit rounded up the party.

Phichit signed to me (in our secret hand language) asking what was for dinner.

I roll my eyes. He's being brought back to our base as a prisoner to bargain over, and he wants to know what's for dinner. I sigh and sign back.

Phichit gives me a thumbs up. He really should be more aware of his situation.

I glance back at Victor... he looks like a puppy who's done something wrong. Why? I already forgave him for what happened with Phichit. What else could he have done wrong?

"Welcome," my father says curtly, a tight smile plastered on his face.

He had not reacted well when I told him what happened with Phichit. Whether he was mad at Phichit or at Ice...

Yakov bows to my dad, and my dad motions them into the meeting room. I start to make my way into the room as well, but Victor bars my way.

"Please." He whispers, "please don't sit in on this one. I promise I'll tell you everything after."

I nod slowly. "As long as you promise to tell me what is going to go down in this meeting."

Victor gives me a sad smile. Once again I find myself wondering why Victor is sad...

•••

**Phichit**

I plop down on my favorite cushion and sit cross-legged at our Japanese-style table. (The low tables where you sit in the ground, like a tea table)

"I wonder if we have any snacks..." I muse.

"Phichit!" Growls Boss... great.

"Ye- Yes?" I stutter.

"I'm going to need to talk to you later."

I gulp.

Boss turns to Yakov.

"So, what conditions do we have to be under to have him back?" Boss asks clapping his hands together once Yakov and his party sat down.

Yakov laughs. "You can have him, I don't need anything in exchange for him. He doesn't seem to be too valuable anyways, I don't think that I could ask for some grand thing in exchange for giving this boy back to you."

Wow. I am slightly offended. I am worth at least 10 cups of instant noodles and Instagram shout out.

"We came here to be truthful about our purpose here in Japan," Yakov confesses.

"Purpose? So you're finally going to tell us the real reason? I was told you were here for a visit, but I suppose that Russia's Ice is not simply here for our small town's limited tourist attractions" Boss.

"Well we are visiting, I kept on telling Yakov that there are SO MANY tourist attractions in Hasetsu. But, unfortunately, we are here for a job," interjects Victor.

"And what's the job?" Asks Boss.

"Ummmm..." hesitates Victor. Wow, the prince of the Mafia world is lost for words. That something that has never happened.

"Well? What are you guys doing here? I mean you're Ice why would you come to this small city in Japan, where there's not even a lot to do? Hasetsu's main attraction is our base, and you've already seen it." I laugh.

Yurio snorts, "Just tell them already." Hitting Victor on the back. "Stop being such a wimp Victor, it's not like it's bad news."

"Haha... well.... Ummm..." Victor stutters. Wow, once again the prince of the mafia is at a loss for words. What is the world coming to? I mean I get that you're in the house of your crush, but control yourself. I mean it's not even your first time here.

"We're here to build an amusement park." Announces Yakov. Clearly tired of trying to get Victor to say it.

"A what?" Asks Boss.

"You know an amusement park. Roller coasters, rides, midway, food booths." Says Yurio.

I perk up at the word food.

"Yep, that's it... that's all we're doing building an amusement park, it's not like we are planning to do anything sketchy at the amusement park, or use the amusement park as a cover for what we really want to do...haha... we are just here for the amusement park." Laughs Victor awkwardly.

Why is he so nervous? Victor never loses his cool. What's making him so nervous... what is he hiding? Plus amusement parks are so much fun! I mean Hasetsu is such a small town, and there isn't much to do. An amusement park would make life so much more exciting... and think of all the beautiful selfies I can take against breathtaking backgrounds... oh I wanna take a selfie on the top of a roller coaster.

"Ok... an amusement park... I'm not going to ask why an amusement park out of all the things you can build, but ok...so now that we're done here, let's have some dinner!" Boss claps his hands together and stands up. Yakov and his group jump up right away.

"Did Yuri make dinner?" Asks Yurio.

"Yep, he did!" Boss says cheerfully. "Isn't he the best chef ever?"

Yakov and his gang immediately break out into smiles and nods, all-knowing what a great cook Yuri is. Wow talking about Yuri made everyone look really happy... or maybe it was the thoughts of his food. Cause that always puts me in a good mood.

An amusement park eh?


	22. Chapter 22

**Yuri**

"I'd like to ask you something. I will understand if you say no. Will you help with the construction and observations of the amusement park?" Asks Yakov.

I raise my eyebrows surprised about what Yakov said. Is Ice thinking about making an amusement park here? Why? Hatsu is a small town... an amusement park would be a waste of time, effort, and resources. But my heart beat faster (A/n can you hear my heartbeat?) at the thought of an amusement park. How much fun would that be?! I mean I could go with Victor!... wait why was Victor the first person I thought about?... I like Yuko don't I?...wait do I like Victor?...No I can't be... I- I just admire him right? I blush. A hard red tomato blush.

"Awww, Yuri you're so cute blushing." Teases Phichit whispering in my ear. I try to return to my normal color.

"For sure. We would love to help!" My dad says, telling Yakov our answer. "However where will the profits go?"

"We can split half and half. Sounds good?" Yakov replies smoothly.

My dad nods. "And what do you plan to do with that money?"

"It is of no concern to you," Yakov says smiling coldly.

An awkward silence follows.

Wow... I shiver we are starting to see Ice's cold side. "Would you like seconds?" I ask trying to break the silence.

Yakov immediately breaks out into a big smile. "Yes, I would love that Yuri. I do ever so much love your cooking. Those brownies that you make were worth losing a handover!"

"You mean worth breaking a hand over." Sniggers Mila under her breath looking at Georgi, whose hand is bandaged.

I get up to go to the kitchen to grab the extras I made. 

"Hey, Yuri?" Someone asks.

I turn around as see Victor standing sheepishly in the doorway.

"Ya, what?" I ask

"Are you still mad at me?" He asks. I laugh. That's why he looks so uptight and nervous.

"No, not anymore." I laugh. He relaxes. Slightly. I can tell that something is still bothering him.

"What's wrong Victor?" I walk over to him and stand in front of him.

" N-nothing!" Wow... Victor is stuttering... he's normally cool and collected when he's trying to lie.

"No seriously," I take his hand and he flinches slightly... does he not like me anymore? I let go of his hand and drop my hand to my side.

"I need... need to tell you something..." Victor says hesitatingly, undecided if he should tell me whatever he needs to tell me.

"Yes? What is it?" I ask getting nervous too. Why was Victor acting so weird? I mean in the short time that I've known him he seems like a cheerful carefree guy... was I making him feel uncomfortable now?...

Victor hesitates again.

"You don't have to tell me." I blurt out. "You don't need to tell me if you don't want to." I don't want him to tell me anything if he doesn't want to... I don't want him to feel like he has to tell me anything just cause I'm... in his student... that's what I am right? His student...

"No Yuri... this is something I have to tell you... or I won't be able to sleep at night... I won't be able to look you or anybody from here in the eyes..." he looks me straight into my eyes. "Man," he chuckles, "I would never be able to lie to someone with eyes like yours... Yuri the truth is..."


	23. Chapter 23

**Yuri**

"Yuri the truth is..." he pauses, and looks down at his feet, and then back up at me.

"Man, it's really hard to say this to you." He bites his lip. My heart starts racing faster. What is it that he needs to tell me!? My thoughts start racing... is it a confession? But confessing what? Pain? Death? Love...?

Wait for what?! Do I want a love confession from Victor?

My mind's gears are turning, whirling.

"Umm... well here goes... you know the amusement park we're building?" He asks. I nod my head. I've heard a few things about it over dinner.

"Well," he continues, "it's going to be... um well, we're also going to be using it as a... a nuclear bomb hideout... and weapon storage..." he fades off.

I stare at him in stunned silence. I'm completely speechless... I don't know what to say.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that..." I start off. Victor laughs. "So when were you planning on telling us very the important fact that you are using the amusement park as a cover for a weapon hideout?"

Once again Victor smiles nervously. "Ha, you know, the funny thing is..."

"Is what?" I ask.

"Is that we weren't going to tell you guys."

"WHAT!" I yell.

"Is everything ok Yuri?" Dad calls to me.

"Yep. I just need to heat up the food. I can't believe that it got cold!" I yell back at him.

"Ice is planning to keep such a huge secret from us... why?" I ask Victor lowering my voice.

"It's simple, because a) we don't have the cash, and b) we need someone to run the amusement park side of things. We won't be in Hasetsu forever no matter what Victor wants." Yurio says walking into the kitchen.

"And so why are you telling me this stuff?" I ask both of them.

"Well, this idiot can't seem to keep secrets when you are around. But you seem like you know how to keep a secret. You aren't in the action a lot, and so you can't be pressured to spill our secret."

"So you're telling me that I have to keep this a secret from the rest of my group!?" I ask in a heated whisper.

"I mean yes of course. If you tell them they might pull out of the deal, and we can't have that happening now can we?" Drawls Yurio.

"And how do you plan on making me stay quiet?" I ask

"Hey Yuri, do you need help?" I hear Phichit call, coming down the hall.

"Say one word to him-" Yurio whispers harshly into my ear, grabbing my arm.

I jerk my arm away from him, giving him a glare. I'm not that stupid. I'm mad, and when I'm mad, I don't let people tell me what to do. I do whatever the hell I want to do. But I'm not an idiot. If I tell anyone about what Victor told me about the amusement park being a cover as a weapon hideout, then us and Ice... we'll be over. History. We will make history (history maker) by starting a Mafia war. I can't believe Ice was planning to use us as a scapegoat to hide their bomb away from their enemies and the government. I knew that many people have killed others just to have a little bit of knowledge about Ice's nuclear bomb process.

"Ya, you know what I can use some help," I say looking coolly at Victor and Yurio. Yurio glares back at me, while Victor looks... well Victor looks like Victor.

Phichit walks into the kitchen oblivious to the tension in the room. I deep past Yurio, and place my hand on Phichit's shoulder. "Can you help me bring out the beef?"

•••

**Victor**

Yuri is still mad at me... he keeps on looking at me across the table, and flipping his head, harrumphing slightly. Although he's mad, he looks hella fine. Like smoking hot. When he's angry he becomes someone totally different. Normally he's kind and timid, but when he's angry he's...seductive.

"Thank you so much. Yuri, that meal was delicious." Compliments Yakov. "Feel free to come over any time, especially if you want to cook!"

Wow, even Yakov was spell blind by Yuri's cooking. Not that I'm much of one to talk. I mean that was the thing that caught my attention all those years ago...

"I wouldn't want to impose on your hospitality any long-" begin Yakov.

"Can I bring the leftovers home?" Interrupts Mila.

Yakov looks mildly annoyed that Mila interrupted him.

Yuri laughs. "For sure, I don't mind."

Everyone looks eager. I don't blame them.

Yakov clears his throat. "Well, thanks, Yuri. I think we overstayed our welcome, we should leave."

"I'll be right back," Yuri says slipping off with the leftovers.

I really didn't want to leave with things still so tender between us. I try. To follow him into the kitchen, but Yurio grabs my hand and jerks his head in Yakov's directions. Yakov who was looking longingly after Yuri and the leftovers saw the exchange between Yurio and me. He raises his eyebrow.

Sh*t now he'll know that something is up... if he finds out that Yuri knows about the amusement park is a cover for weapon storage. I even told him that we were putting our nuclear weapons in the amusement park!

Yakov gives me a hard glare, but Yuri has come back with the packaged leftovers.

"Thank You," Yakov says smiling at Yuri.

Yuri smiles back, but I can tell it's a fake smile. Yuri's real smile can light up a room. So he really is mad at us.

"Well, thanks for having us," Yakov says as we exit Hasetsu Ninjas' base.

I look at Yuri desperately trying to ask him to keep our secret, and to plead with him to not be mad at me.

When I catch his eye he gives me a frosty smile.

"See you at school, Nikiforov"

Man, he's mad.


	24. Chapter 24

**Phichit**

"Hey, Yuri what did you and Victor talk about when you were in the kitchen?" I ask smirking. Helping Yuri dry the dishes after he rinsed them. "Not a love confession I suppose?"

"We didn't talk about anything important." He says curtly.

"Well, stop sparing me the details, what did you talk about? If Yurio got to interrupt you and find out, why can't I?"

Yuri stops rinsing and turns to stare at me. Looking straight into my eyes. "We didn't talk about anything that concerns you Phichit."

Wow... he was mad... angry even. What or who made him mad? Nothing too bad happened during dinner... was it the conversation with Victor that made him this upset?

I'm silent for some time.

Yuri glances over and breaks the silence. "It's fine Phichit, I just have a lot to think about right now. I just need time to think about some stuff."

I nod and dry off the last plate.

"That's ok Yuri, I get it to do you wanna talk about it with me?" I ask. He shakes his head.

We fall into an awkward silence...

"So, Yuri, are you excited about the amusement park?" I ask trying to lighten up the mood. But my question seems to have the opposite effect.

"Well then, actually, never mind my question. I'll be in my room if you need me." I say turning around.

"No, Ummm. Let's just forget about the visit... please at least just for now." Yuri asks starting to return to his old self.

"Fine, but only if you make me some brownies!"

"But we just ate!"

"And I'm still hungry," I say matter of factly. "And plus I want to decorate then post a photo of them to my Instagram."

"Fine, as long as you don't eat all the brownies, and actually save some for me." He laughs.

I put my hands on my hips pretending to be mad. "But that's not fair!" I pout, "I can't help myself, they are just too good!"

Yuri laughs, and he starts to get the ingredients out. Great, he's back to himself again.

•••

**Yurio**

I H-A-T-E Mondays!!!

I get up before my alarm clock, of course, and find out that I could have slept an hour more. I try to go back to sleep, but, with no surprise, I can't.

I sit up, reflecting back on all the things that happened in the last few days. It was like I had no weekend, no time to myself. I groan. And now It's Monday, and it's like I was all over the place, everywhere at once.

I groan and drag my hand down my face. I pinch my cheeks trying to wake up. "Come on Yurio, get up pretend that you know what to do with yourself!"

I drag myself off the bed and into the swirly chair at my desk. Plua jumps into my lap, and I start stroking her. I open my laptop about to do some research for my other mission when I hear my door open. It can only be one person.

I turn slowly around in my chair.

"Welcome, Victor," I say as sinisterly as possible, stroking Plua.

"Didn't quite achieve the whole sinister evil Mafia boss aura. Save that for Yakov." Victor comments.

I shrug. "Well, I don't think he could have done it any better than me."

Victor laughs imagining Yakov spin around in a chair stroking a cat, but then he stops abruptly. He frowns.

"What's wrong now?" I asked rolling my eyes slightly, "let me guess boy problems?"

"Yes, actually. I'm afraid Yuri's mad at me... he is mad at me right?" Victor asks me.

" Are you an idiot? Of course, he's mad at you. You told him that you plan to involve his group in our nuclear war with Italy and America. And then told him that he can't do anything about it, and that he can't tell anyone about it. Ya, no duh he's mad at you."

Victor sits down at the end of my bed and puts his head in his hands.

"What am I going to do!?" He mumbles, mostly to himself.

"Well, you know if you didn't tell him that we were planning to involve his family in a war by watching over our weapons, you probably would have a great relationship."

Victor glares at me.

"Wow, calm down. I'm just saying." I raise my hands up over my head.

"I can't help myself. I have a hard time lying to Yuri and anything that concerns him. I wouldn't have been able to keep the weapon storage a secret anyways."

"Well clearly the prince of the Mafia world, does have a weakness." I tease.

Victor grunts, and is silent for some time. "Do you think he's going to ignore me at school today?"

"I don't know, I guess we'll find out."


	25. Chapter 25

**Yurio**

"He's coming, at 9 o'clock, around 11 meters away," I tell Victor. As we walk through the school gates. Victor subtly looks through the corner of his eyes to see if Yuri really is there.

"Don't look it'll give you away," I tell Victor as he starts to turn his head fully to look at Yuri. "If you wave to him first, it'll seem like you are desperate."

"But I am desperate." Victor hisses. He turns around, and waves at Yuri. Great! Way to go, Victor, A+ for yourself into something you probably don't want to get into.

"Good morning Yuri!" Victor says excitedly waving his arms frantically. Yuri gives him a cool look but nods his head at least acknowledging Victor's existence. Yuri then breezes past Victor without a second glance, and Phichit hurries after him giving us looks of pity.

Man, Victor got the cold shoulder. But I mean it serves him right. He really ought just to stick with a pet. Like me and Plua. Maybe we should get him a dog... but then again he himself is a dog. He's just like a puppy.

Victor, of course still is looking longingly after Yuri. I groan and take his arm drag him into the school muttering under my breath.

I swear, if he doesn't pull himself together, man, he will be in some serious trouble.

•••

**Yuri**

I sit in Minako's class, staring straight ahead at the blackboard.

Minako's teaching something about this poet from the romantic period. Or something like that... I really don't know because I'm trying to ignore the constant whispers of my name coming from beside me.

"Psst, Yuri." Victor whispers for what feels like the 100th time. I continue to give him the cold shoulder. He keeps trying to get my attention by making funny faces, dropping his stuff, making noises, basically just being a distraction probably not just for me but the whole class. I wonder why Minako hasn't done anything to make him stop. But then again she always liked drama, especially if it was concerning someone she knows.

Seung Gil Lee suddenly stands up slamming his book shut in the process. We all look over to him, and he says coolly to Minako, "I can't concentrate with all this noise." And then walks out.

"Well, that was something else," Phichit says looking after him. "But it gets to skip class can I?"

"No, you sit your ass down Mister Chulanont. And Mr. Nikiforvo, please refrain from making such a ruckus." She smiles sweetly. "So shut up and concentrate on the lesson or else I will make a pop quiz on the stuff I just taught, and make you do it now!" She seethes.

Victor shuts up... finally, might I add. And of course, Phichit sits down right away. Even he doesn't want a pop quiz.

"Finally, some peace and quiet when I can actually learn." I think to myself.

Tap tap. I feel something tap me. I turn my head, and it's Victor holding a note. I turn my head back around to the front and ignore him. He tries several more times to give me the note. In the end, he decides to through the note onto my desk.

The note lands right in the middle of my page. Of course, it lands right smack in the middle. It's as if he calculated the trajectory of the paper to make it land in the middle of my paper.

Finally, I turn to him and give him a glare. I brush the note off my desk, and he keeps on throwing it back into my desk, landing the note right dab center.

This goes on several times before I finally give in, and open the note:

Are you still mad at me?

I look down at the options. They include: yes, no, maybe, a little bit.

I write: most definitely. Then check that option. Smiling back at Victor I neatly fold back the note and drop it on the ground for him to pick up.

I can't believe that he asked me if I'm still mad at him. He told me a secret. A secret that should not be a secret from the rest of my group. So basically he put me in a traitorous position. I am holding the information that could potentially lead to our group's destruction. Wow, now that I put it like that, I really do need to tell dad about this amusement park weapon storage plan. I'll tell him when I get home.

Victor who looks excited picks up the note. I turn my head and look straight in front. I know he read the letter when I hear a small sad sigh next to me.

Sorry Victor, I'm going Eros on this.


	26. Chapter 26

**Victor**

"We need to kidnap him, there is no other way." I pace upstairs on the roof. I didn't sit in the caf in case Yuri was there.

"No! We can't! Victor, at least use your tiny, non-existent brain. I mean hello! Yuri is the boss' son. If we kidnap him, then we will be in so much trouble with Hasetsu Ninjas!" Yurio whispers harshly to me. As if someone could be listening in on our conversation. I made sure that there were no cameras or any microphones on the roof... one of the only places that weren't surveillance.

"But what if he tells people about our plans..." I say hesitatingly. And plus I really need to apologize to him properly, and since he's been avoiding me... I got to kidnap him.

Yurio still looks dubious. "I don't think Yuri will blab to everyone. Really Victor, what is the worst thing that can happen even if Hasetsu Ninjas finds out about the weapon storage? I mean I'm sure that they would understand. We could even share the storage. I mean, the amusement park is really just meant to cover up the weapon storage from the government and other groups." He says.

I mean I really am just kidnapping Yuri to make him listen to my apology, so nothing else really matters... is what I say in my head.

Yurio sighs. "You're going to do it anyways aren't you?"

I nod my head.

•••

**Yuri**

The bell rings, and everyone rushes out of the room, desperate to get the rest of their Monday off to probably go back to sleep pretending it is still the weekend. I take my time packing up. I'm supposed to go to the Library to study for the English literature test I have tomorrow. I was supposed to go with Phichit, but as soon as the bell he ran out, bags already packed. No doubt he went to grab a snack before going to the library. I sigh placing the last bag in my bag.

I hear a noise expecting it to be Phichit who just came back, arm loaded with snacks, but the noise sounded like the familiar sound of a safety setting of the gun being clicked off.

I turn around m, and who do I see? Victor. Why is he holding a gun.... how does he have a gun in school?... I mean why he has a gun is a better question... no the best question would be why is he pointing the gun at me?

I raise my hands over my head slowly. "Victor, what are you doing?" I ask very slowly.

"I'm sorry Yuri."

Bang

Then darkness


	27. Chapter 27

**Phichit**

I stroll into the library with my arms heaped in snacks. Walking over blindly, because I can't see over or around my snacks, to the table Yuri and I normally sit at. When I let all my snacks fall onto the table, I see that Yuri's not here. Not that he's not here, and has gone to the bathroom, he hasn't come at all yet. His stuff isn't here, and I took quite a long time grabbing all my snacks.

"Yuri?" I ask more to myself. Seung Gil Lee glares at me, and I glare back. Gosh, man! I'm just wondering where my friend is. Cause I actually have friends. I mean at least I'm not going to be alone in the library studying by myself.

I huff and sit down with my back to him. I sit down and open one of my snacks. It is the panda crackers with strawberry cream filling. I dig around my school bag to get out my notes and I rummage around to try to find a pencil, but can't find one.

I feel something hit my shoulder annoyed, I turn around to see what his me, and who threw it. I find a pencil on the ground. I look at Seung Gil Lee and see that's he's using a different pencil from before. I pick up the pencil that's on the ground. It's the one he was using before.

"Thanks," I murmur.

"Please be quiet I'm trying to study." He replies shortly, but I see the smile playing on his lips. He turns back to his work, and I do the same.

I grab a bag of snacks and chuck it at his head. It just happens to be a box of chocolates. Then I immediately turn back to my work.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see him rub his head where I hit him. He turns around and sees the box of chocolates. He picks them up trying to hide a smile and turns back to his work.

I sigh and shrug going back to analyzing the English literature texts.

We sit in comfortable silence, as we both continue to munch our snacks.

I suddenly feel as if someone is watching me. I look up and scan the library. I don't see anyone besides Seung Gil Lee, and me. But I still can't shake the predatory aura I felt. I stand up abruptly, and Seung Gil looks up at me. I offer him a smile and the stalk between the nearest aisle.

I find no one there, so I continue down the aisle to the next one. Nobody. I continue checking the aisles, but there's not a soul in sight. I walk back to my seat, and who do I find there eating my snacks?

"Piss off Yurio," I say annoyed. Yurio looks up with a half-eaten strawberry pockey in his hand.

"Sorry I can't." He shrugs finishing the pockey.

I groan. "Your so annoying, and such a distraction."

"That's my job to be your distraction." He laughs, but it sounds as if there is another meaning.

I shrug, "Whatever, Yuri will be here soon."

"I'm sure he will," Yurio says laughing.

**Yuko**

Phichit and Yuri still haven't come home yet...and it's getting late... I start pacing around the courtyard...

Why weren't they home yet? I mean school ended three hours ago!... I pace, lost in thought when I hear the front gate open, and see someone shuffling in, waving to someone. I walk towards Phichit, who closes the gates with a sigh.

"What took you so long!?" I ask Phichit.

"Wow, since when did people care if I stayed at school to study?" He asks jokingly heading to his room.

I frown a little bit. " Hey you know we do care. But we know that we don't have to be worried about you."

"Who's the we? You and Yuri?" He asks rolling his eyes.

"No! For starters, everyone here has faith that you can survive by yourself. And secondly, where is Yuri?"

"I don't know he was supposed to meet me at the library, but never showed up..." Phichit tells me. "Now that I think about it... where could he have gone?..."

"Wait, Yuri's not with you!" I exclaim.

"No, I told you I was at the library. I guess I just got so distracted by Yurio, English homework, and Seung Gil Lee to notice..."

I smack my forehead. "So you have no clue where he is?"

"Umm... maybe..." Phichit says nervously.

"Phichit how could you! I mean what if he gets an attack. You know how his anxiety and depression get. And plus you know how upset he was today! And plus you never know what Yuri would do, remember last time? We found him cooking for a homeless man in the street using a hot plate. Or the time we found out he took a plane to Russia! Whenever Yuri gets in a mood he does the weirdest things!" I exclaim, so frustrated.

"I know, I know, I'm trying to find him," Phichit says, on his phone no doubt trying to locate Yuri in that app thing. "Well, his phone is off. The last time it was used was at school. I mean he probably left it at school."

I groan. Of course, he left his phone at school. I walk back out to the courtyard, getting ready to look for Yuri before the boss starts wondering where Yuri is when my phone buzzes. It's a text.

_I'm staying at a friend's house. Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Seriously, don't go looking for me._

What? This message really makes no sense. Yuri never really went for sleepovers... let alone randomly decide to spend the night with a friend out of the blue. I text back:

_Yuri, who are you with? Are you sure you're fine? Do you want me to come?_

I wait a few minutes before I get an answer, and it's just one word:

_No_


	28. Chapter 28

**Yurio**

After getting home, I collapse on my bed. I spent so much time with Phichit today, and my energy was completely drained.

Trying to keep him distracted wasn't hard enough, but watching over him and Yuko was so difficult. When Yuko was getting ready to go look for Yuri, I thanked my lucky stars that I had taken Yuri's SIM card.

I texted Yuko, and thank Kami that she believed the texts.

Victor waltzes in and stops in front of me.

"Go away Victor," I mumble. "I'm too tired from carrying out your plan!"

"Well, it did work didn't it?" He smirks folding his arms. "I told you we would be fine. It was easy!"

"Ya, ya. Easy for you to say, you didn't even do any work."

"Hey, I had to pull the trigger!"

I roll my eyes. "Wow, you had to move one finger, so much work. Like what did I do? I had to drag a body back here, distract Phichit, and then follow him home and make sure no one would suspect that something is up. But what did you do? Pull a trigger?! Kami, it must have been so hard!" I say sarcastically.

"Hey, it hurt my heart ok? Like a lot." He grumbles.

I don't reply to that. Instead, I roll over on my bed to put my back to Victor.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Victor says jumping on top of me.

I grunt, "Get off of me! Don't you have to look over Yuri or something?!?"

Victor immediately rolls off. "Oh, that's right! I totally forgot!" And with that, he runs out of the room. Good riddance, I can finally get some sleep.

•••

**Victor**

I rush back to my room. The lights are still off. Good. I don't want anyone walking into my room and see a sleeping boy in my bed.

I keep the lights off but turn on my fairy lights which are draped across the headboard. Yuri's now bathed in soft glowing light. He looks so angelic. I scoot into the bed, and sit with my back against the headboard, and tilting my head back, and looking up at the ceiling.

I glance back at the sleeping figure next to me and sigh. Happy, but also feeling a little bit of sadness.

I have the most wonderful boy lying next to me sleeping, but I had to shoot him to get him here...

He really got mad at me. Yuri, that is. Maybe I shouldn't have told him about the weapon hideout... but then again I would never have been able to lie to him.

I sigh, and Yuri turns over in his sleep. I smile and turn to fix the covers so that they cover his shoulders, tucking him in properly. He's so cute... I wanna be able to do this all the time...

My phone vibrates, and I check to see who texted me... and it's Yakov telling me to come to his office. Great.

I drag myself out of bed and fix the covers where I was sitting. I walk to the door, but before I close it I look back once more at the sleeping figure and smile.

Then I close the door, locking it, and I skip to Yakov's office.


	29. Chapter 29

**Yurio**

I walk past Yakov's office and hear Victor and Yakov arguing. Interesting... I stop right outside the office door, which is cracked open slightly.

"This is why I was opposed to the plan in the first place!" Yells Victor.

"Well, this is a good opportunity." States Yakov calmly.

"For who!"

"Well first off, we will benefit from having a hideout for our nuke, and so if we do get bombed, we won't lose the bomb and some weaponry. It's more of like a safe keeper for some of our weapons when we run low. Plus, running an amusement park with the Ninjas will further our relationship with them-"

"But that's exactly it. Isn't it?" Asks Victor calmly. "You really are only thinking about our advantages. It doesn't matter if we put the livelihood of the Ninjas in danger! I mean people have targeted our weapon bases before. Just because this one is disguised as an amusement park, and is in a place no one would expect doesn't mean that the Ninjas aren't in any danger!"

"Better have an attack here in Japan rather than in Russia." Yakov says coldly, "less work for us."

"This is EXACTLY what I'm talking about. You don't care that we are basically dumping all the responsibility and danger on the Ninjas without them suspecting it."

"And what's the problem with that?" Yakov says his tone icy cold. " Victor, if you weren't blinded by Yuri, you wouldn't bat an eye at doing this."

Victor is silent for some time. "Yakov, I don't think I'm being blinded by Yuri. I honestly think that what we are doing is cruel to the Ninjas. We should at least tell them the plan before making them sign a contract."

With that Victor walks out of the room, and I duck to hide behind the nearest curtain.

Thank Kami he didn't see me. I count 5 seconds before peaking my head out, but I see Yakov standing in his doorway. Quietly I pull my head back under the curtain and hold my breath. I didn't finish the research for my mission.

"Yurio get out here," Yakov says calmly. "There is no point in hiding."

I groan and come out to face the wrath of Yakov.

•••

**Phichit**

I wake up... late. Of course, cause Yuri wasn't here to wake me up. I rub the sleep from my eyes and yawn, but when I take a deep breath in, I smell this most horrible smell. I pinch my nose and run to the kitchen to see what was making the whole place stink. I see... I see a disaster. It's as if a plague has swept through the kitchen. Plates were stacked up everywhere, Yuko was running around trying to fix things. Black smoke was rising in the air (a surprisingly no smoke alarms went off... slightly alarming (A/n get the pun?). Wow, things really are falling apart without Yuri. I quickly run through our compound and open all the windows I can.

I come back into the kitchen, and the situation looks like it has improved... slightly.

"What happened Yuko?" I ask, slightly concerned about the state of our kitchen. I really want to be able to have breakfast.

"I don't even know. It's just that now Yuri's gone, everything seems to be going wrong." She says hopelessly. From the state of the kitchen, it looks as if things went really, really wrong.

I walked into the kitchen, well, tried actually, cause I fell over Takeshi who was lying on the ground unconscious.

"Ummm... what happened to him?"

"I think he hit his head on a pot or something... I really don't remember at this point. Things are just falling apart if you pardon my pun." She says looking at me on the floor.

I get up and brush myself down. "That was a very bad pun."

She smiles sheepishly. "I know, it's just been a bad day..." she laughs. "You better get dressed. We need to get to school soon. I don't think we can make breakfast in here..." she says gesturing around the kitchen.

I groan and head back to my room. I knew I should have saved some of those snacks from yesterday.

I had only been up for 15 min, and it already was a bad day... maybe when I saw Yuri again my day will change. After all, he's our lucky charm.


	30. Chapter 30

**Yurio**

I'm in Victor's room. Why you might ask? Because the idiot sent over a "sleepover invitation!" We live together why are you inviting me to a sleepover.

I turned him down, but in the end, here I am at his slumber party. Yay! We're going to have so much fun (sarcastically)!

I'm sitting on the floor, and a Victor is lying on his stomach across the bed at Yuri's feet. I admit the real reason why I'm here is to wait for Yuri's wake up.

Victor and I are playing cards. And he is on a losing streak. It's like he's not even trying! "Hey!" I snap at him annoyed, "take the game seriously. If I find out that you are taking it easy on me, I'll kick you in your balls."

"Oh... I wouldn't want that." Victor says half-heartedly.

"You know if you're going to have this attitude, why did you invite me?" I ask annoyed. I had better things to do including cuddling with Plua, and doing more research for my mission.

I think back to my mission... Yakov was pissed that I didn't finish my research. But it's a pretty detailed mission. I might even have to go back to Russia before I go to Barcelona... this mission involved me actually traveling, and being a spy... I'm going spy on Kazakhstan...

Victor clears his throat, and my train of thought is lost. Grumbling I stand up.

"Now who's the one who's giving the attitude," Victor says teasing.

"Well sorry, but only give attitude to idiots." I snark back at him.

"Well, that doesn't work then cause I'm not an idiot," Victor says still lying on the bed. I walk to my stuff and start packing up.

"What are you doing?" he asks me lazily.

"What does it look like? Leaving this lame-o party-o." I say swinging my bag over my shoulder.

"That wasn't even a funny rhyme. It doesn't even make sense. You aren't at a party. I take out his hand-made invite and set it in front of him.

It reads:

_You are formally invited to a slumber party with his highness._

He included a map of the compound which started from my room and ended in his. Oh, and there's also a hella lot of sparkles and glitter.

"Well, I'm not the one who said it was a party," I say walking away from the bed.

"Wait Yurio! Don't leave!" He shouts after me.

"And why should I listen to you?" I ask, turning around in the doorway, arms crossed.

"Because Yuri's going to wake up soon."

I totally forgot that Yuri was here... how could I do that! I mean he is right there on the bed. But then again Victor never makes his bed, and his covers could have been in a human-shaped blob for all I know.

When did we shoot Yuri again? I ask myself trying to remember the date...was it on Friday?... yes it must have been cause we didn't have any school... at least I think so... wait no, but there was school today... well oops, I skipped a day.

Why hasn't anybody from Ninjas come looking for him?... well clearly they don't think or know that we have their precious member. That's a good sign. For us that is.

"How long has he been here for I can't remember?..." I ask.

"Only 29 hours, 31 minutes, and 4, now 5 seconds, and 13 milliseconds."

"Oddly specific, but okay. You know it took me 2 days to wake up the first time I was shoot."

Victor laughs. "Oh and don't forget that Phichit took a millisecond less to wake up than you did on your first shot."

I shoot him a glare, still from the doorway. Victor moves on the bed toward Yuri and places Yuri's head on his lap.

"And plus, this isn't his first time being shot..." he finishes.

"Wait, I'm sorry what?! Those bullets were made for only Ice. Who else could have shot him?!? Plus, they were made in secret, and we have only given them... three years ago..." I fade off, and Victor smiles painfully up at me.

"Victor what really happened at the International Mafia Union?... I've heard the stories, and the rumors, and yours and the other members half-truths. Just tell me what really happened."

Victor sighs and turns to face me.

"Ok, you want the truth? I'll give it to you."


	31. Chapter 31

**Victor**

"We were in Sochi..." I begin, when Yuri murmurs in his sleep. I stop and make sure that the blanket is arranged around Yuri comfortably.

"And as you know, several of us went to the International Mafia Union three years ago."

I pause.

"I know that stuff. Hurry up and tell me something I don't know." Yurio huffs.

"You're extremely small and annoying. Did you know that?" I say smirking.

He rolls his eyes. "Are you kidding me! Stop being so distracted. I know what you're trying to do, you're trying to put off telling me the story!"

I smile guiltily... I was trying to put off telling him what happened three years ago...

"Ok... so. Where was I?"

"You didn't even start."

"Oh right. I forgot. So we were in Sochi for International Mafia Union."

"You already said that."

"Yep right. So we were there because it was the law that all Mafia groups had to go to the international."

Yurio nods his head. He and I are going to be going to the international this year. But it's later on in the year.

"And of course when we were there, so was the Ninjas. At that point, well we had a pretty bad reputation... and so nobody was talking to us. In fact, we were given a wide berth, cold shoulders, and death glares. Ice was rising in fame among the Mafia, and many people resented us for it. In fact, it got so bad, that at one point, the tension built up so much that it was us, Ice, against all the other Mafia groups... and it got so bad. And do you know what happened?"

Yurio snorts, "Of course not. I wasn't there remember?"

Ignoring him I continue. "We all pulled out our guns."

He laughs. "Of course you did."

"Anyways, it was us against everyone else, and there wasn't a lot of us and a lot of everyone else. But what did we do? We held our ground, and did not back out even though we were clearly at a disadvantage." I say with some pride in my voice. "We were being overwhelmed when a raven-haired man stepped up and yelled at people to stop. I remember exactly what he said. He said, ' what the HECK are you guys doing! Why are ganging up these people!!! They have done nothing wrong! Are you seriously going to tell me that you are willing to kill a person because they are better than you! Is it because you envy them?!? Well maybe if you pulled your head out of your ass, you would see why these ladies and gentlemen have gotten to where they are. It is simply because of their own hard work!' I remember him saying it so clearly. He stood in the middle of the shooting range, in no man's land yelling and reprimanding literally thousands of Mafias from around the world. But do you know what the most surprising thing was?"

Yurio shakes his head. It's that everyone actually listened to him!" I laugh remembering the expressions on everyone's face. It was really only until after Sochi that Ice got big, and it's all because of the boy laying in my lap right now. He made my group into who they are, he made me into the man I am today, and he made me fall completely head over heels for him.

Yurio looks at Yuri a little bit differently now... with more respect... yes what I see in those eyes is respect for this irreplaceable boy.

"But that still doesn't explain how he got shot," Yurio says confused.

I laugh. "Well, after Yuri stopped the whole shooting to be a massacre. I thanked him, and asked him out-"

"Asked him out!!! Right away after meeting him. What are you trying to do?!? Let me guess he said no, you got mad, and then shoot him. Since it was a prototype bullet at the time, it caused memory loss."

I laugh. "No, it was nothing like that. Can you believe that he actually said yes!!! I know right! Close your mouth Yurio, or else you'll catch flies. Anyways I brought him to a shooting range. It was there that I discovered what a different person Yuri is from when he's mad, and when he's not. He was really mad at the conference. But once at a shooting range. He was clumsy and cute." I stroke Yuri's cheeks. "And anyway, when we got there, Yuri remembered that he forgot his gun, so I let him borrow mine. However, I forgot to take out my bullets, and Yuri accidentally shot himself. And since that was one of an earlier prototype type, Yuri had a higher built-up immunity. So even though this is his first time being shot by the final bullet. It shouldn't take him as long as you guys took to wake up."

"So that's what happened between us 3 years ago. No wonder that's why I have a missing week of memory from the Sochi international. But guess being shot again helps re-jog things a little bit." Yuri says sitting up and turns to face me.


	32. Chapter 32

**Yuri**

It all made sense now. When I came to consciousness, I heard Victor's voice in the dark. His voice and story somehow prodded at the memories that I didn't even know were there.

As I listened to the story, things started to come back. Flashes of things. The meeting. The battle. The shooting range. But everything seems a little bit fuzzy... maybe a side effect of being shot... but once again who knows cause that was a prototype bullet. I mean everything still wasn't clear, and something's I still don't remember.

When I sat up, I said, "So that's what happened between us 3 years ago. No wonder that's why I have a missing week of memory from the Sochi international. But guess being shot again helps re-jog things a little bit." Facing Victor.

Victor looks at me startled. "Yuri! Your up! Wait when did you come back into consciousness! Did you hear my story!?!" He pulls away, and I nod my head.

"Ohhhhhh!!! I'm so embarrassed... umm... yes... hi..." Victor stutters.

Yurio laughs at the stuttering Victor. "What a blubbering Baka."

Then I laugh. "It's great to finally start to fill out the missing memories of that week. I mean nobody from my group would tell me anything!"

Victor has reclaimed his speech and was stuttering a little bit less. "Um- I may have- um-, told them. It to mention any of that week to you..."

"Why not," I ask curiously. There was nothing I think that I really regret doing (of what had come back to me, and from Victor's story).

"Because" begins Victor. "I thought you would have regretted the time you spent with me..."

"And why would I regret anything?" I say frowning. " I didn't do anything crazy did I? I mean I know that sometimes when I get angry, I drink uncontrollably... Oh no. No no-no. I got drunk at an after-party didn't I?..."

Nervously Victor smiles and says, "um there may have been a few things you did that you wouldn't have done if you were sober. And also I don't know if you would have regretted going on our da-"

Yurio cuts him off. "Wait those photos are real! I thought they were photoshopped!"

I instantly stiffen. "Photos?..."

"Ya, they're on Phichit's snap story during that week. I took screenshots!"

I'm speechless. On one hand, I'm very, VERY mad at Phichit for posting photos online. When I get back, he is going to be in so much trouble. He's not going to be having any homemade meals for the next month. On the other hand, I'm super nervous about what the photos may reveal. The angry drunken version of me was the extreme Eros version of me (I call my angry self, my Eros version of myself). When I'm in extreme Eros, nothing that I do is sensible. I often wake up with a throbbing headache and a pile of regrets hanging over me, reminding me of all the terrible things I did the night before. That is if I can even remember it.

Yurio pulls out his phone and starts scrolling through his photo. He stops at one and chuckles then shows me.

Is that me on a pole!?

•••

**Phichit**

Something is wrong. Yesterday Yuri was acting weird, and then didn't come home. Didn't even tell anyone he wasn't coming home. Then today when I came to school, he wasn't there... and curiously enough neither was Yurio and Victor.

At lunch, I texted Yuri, but there is still no reply even now after school... it's very unlike him...

I sit in the room, on Photos scrolling through all the photos I took. I'm far enough back and see the photos I took 3 years ago. Man the drunken angry Yuri is the funniest Yuri. I have photos of him pole dancing, dancing half-naked, in the champagne fountain swimming in his shorts, and he and Victor collapsed together in the corner fast asleep. Just to name a few of them. Lol, they really are funny!

When Victor asked us to stay quiet about the week we had after he brought the tranquilized shot Yuri back from the shooting range at the end of the week, we all agreed. Why one may ask. It's because we knew that Yuri probably wouldn't want to be reminded about his embarrassing night at the after-party... but I had taken photos and saved them, and I'm sure Yuri and I will laugh about the moments when I show him them... in like 10 years.

I get up to grab one of my boxes of cup noodles from my stack in my room, then I head to the kitchen to get some hot water.

I walk into the kitchen to forget what a mess it was. Great. Now that Yuri's gone, we're having so many problems. Everything seems to be going wrong. And right as I thought that the power went out.

"Yuri hurry up and come back. We need you."


	33. Chapter 33

**Yurio**

I'm so happy Yuri is up.

First I'm excited about him because now I understand why everyone likes him. Not to say that I'm happy, it's more that I appreciate what he did for Ice. But he's still a Baka.

But more importantly, I'm elated that's he's up because that means that he can cook for us!!!

"Now, we have to be careful." Warns Victor pulling me aside. "Yakov doesn't know that Yuri is here..."

"You worry about Yakov when you really should be worried over Yuri." I snort. "I feel as if he forgot that you SHOT him. Most people don't take too kindly to being shot. I mean even though we're in the Mafia and guns are a normal thing. But being shot by someone you trusted! That's sick."

"Shhhh! Keep your voice down! I had to do it to get him here and to talk to him otherwise he wouldn't listen. I wouldn't be able to live in his beautiful eyes only looked at me with hate." Victor says to me, looking nervously back at Yuri. Yuri is sitting up, leaning against the headboard with his eyes closed. "Victor turns back to me now concerned. "Do you think he's ok? I mean he looks kinda pale."

"Why ask me I'm not him. Just ask him yourself."

Victor laughs. "That's right you're nothing like him!"

"You make that sound like I bad thing! And I can assure you that I don't want to be like Yuri. Being Yurio is just fine for me. Perfect in fact."

Victor ignores me and turns to Yuri. He walks over quietly, and when he reaches the bed, he gently touches Yuri's hand and takes it in his own. Yuri doesn't react... Victor climbs into bed and pushes Yuri's hair back from his face. Yuri doesn't react.

"Oh no. He's so cold!" Whispers Victor. Victor reaches over to Yuri's neck to try to find a pulse. He moves his hands in several positions obviously having a hard time finding a pulse. Victor's face goes white as all the blood from his face instantly leaves. He looks ashen... I see an emotion on his face that I've never seen before. An emotion that I didn't even know he could make considering it was him... he looked scared. Slowly Victor raises his eyes to meet mine...

"I can't find a pulse..." he whispers.


	34. Chapter 34

**Phichit**

I'm extremely confused I didn't see Yuri today at school... at all. And what's interesting is that Victor and Yurio weren't at school. Not that that really means anything... I mean it's not like Yuri would:

a) skip school. He's too much of a goody-two-shoes 

b) ditch school to hang out with Yurio. I mean Victor maybe (no not maybe, definitely) but Yurio's not at school too.

I get up from my table and stretch my arms over my head. My shirt lifts a little, and the cool air tickles my stomach.

Annoyed I pull down my shirt. Whoever did the laundry because Yuri wasn't here shrunk the whole load, and my clothes that were washed are now too small for me. Honestly, people couldn't do anything now that Yuri's gone.

I walk down the hall to the kitchen forgetting what a mess we left it in from his morning. When I enter it looks even worse than what it was from breakfast. But at least Takeshi isn't on the floor anymore.

On the countertop, I see a bunch of ingredients and spices displayed around the cutting board. I walk over to see what Yuko was planning to make for dinner. There lying on the cutting board is a bloody hunk of beef. I almost throw up at the sight of it.

At this point, Yuko walks in.

"Oh hi Phichit! Have you come to help out with dinner?"

I shake my head violently still gagging.

"Great! You can start by cutting the onions!" Yuko says ignoring my obvious objection to the idea of being in the same room as whatever she was planning to cook.

I sigh and head over to the onions while pulling out my gas mask. I need some nice pure clean air... although this air isn't poisonous, I feel that if I took in one more whiff of the rotting meat I would blow chunks.

I pull out a knife from the knife cabinet and start cutting the onions... as far as way as possible from the meat. As I'm cutting the onions, I watch Yuko as she begins to try to tackle the meat.

As I watch her struggle with the meat, my blade accidentally slips, and I nick myself. Immediately blood comes gushing out. Damn it. And normally I'm good with knives. I could knife throw pretty well. Well, at least I only had the throw two before I find my mark. I must have hit a vein. Yuko sees the blood and immediately comes over concerned. As she comes over though she slips on a random rag that's lying on the floor, and falls and hits her head. She doesn't get up. Great! Everything is going so well without Yuri!

That was sarcasm.

I go over the unconscious Yuko and attempt to scoop her up. At first, I try to lift her princess style, but even though I'm fit, she's too long, gangly, and awkward to lift. So I just grace her onto my back, and piggy her back to her room. As I enter her room, I turn on the lights and look around. Unsurprisingly, her room is organized. Not clean exactly, but she has an organized kind of a mess. Yuko is such a big hogger, and she has a lot of clutter in her room. However, all the clutter has a place. I drop Yuko onto her bed and then go over to her book shelf. I see that she has all her presents from her last birthday displayed on them in front of her books. I inspect the selfie of us that I printed out for her and framed. We really did look cute. Well, at least I looked pretty good in it. I look over the other presents. A bookmark from the boss, a glass snowflake from Miniako, a small jewelry box from Takeshi, and a crystal cherry blossom hair charm from Yuri.

I pick up the hair charm and inspect it. Then a photo album that's on the shelf right behind where the hair charm was. The spine has etched in it, cherry blossoms.

I know that most of the presents Yuri got for Yuko had a cherry blossom motif, and I wonder if this photo album is from Yuri. I mean I don't remember him giving her a photo album ever...

I pull out the album and just stare at the cover. Etched into the ink-black cover is pressed the outline of a cherry blossom tree during spring with the petals falling pressed in gold. It's beautiful. I open the album, and there's a dedication:

_From Yuko to my best friend of 17 years, Yuri._

Wow, Yuko planned to give this to Yuri for his birthday! I really need to step up my game. I guess an Instagram shout-out won't be enough. I start to flip through the photos. Yuko even separated the photos by age and had a cute little cover/introduction for each year of Yuri's life.

I flip through the book, and what photos do I see at age 14? The photos I took from the conference 3 years ago.

I almost had a heart attack when I saw those photos. Yuri can't see them! At least not yet... if he did he would be so mad, and then skin me alive, the cook me in the stew! I'm sure that if I show him, it'll be in at least 10 years when he'll understand a little bit more, and he'll laugh with me about the photos...

"Yuko!?! I hear the boss call from the kitchen.

"She's out!" I yell back.

Boss comes to Yuko's room hearing my voice confused. "I thought she was cooking. I was going to offer my help."

  
He spots Yuko lying on the bed. "Don't tell me she did the same thing as Takeshi, and somehow was knocked unconscious in the kitchen."

I nod my head, and Boss sighs. "You could've at least tucked her in Phichit."

I shrug, "Sorry I got distracted by this." I say holding up the photo album with the page of the conference photos.

Boss takes one look at the photos and laugh.

Good thing Yuri hasn't seen them yet... or else I'd be a goner!


	35. Chapter 35

**Victor**

He's so cold... oh so cold. I don't know what to do... I can't find a pulse either.

I press my head to his chest. Hoping. Praying for something anything to tell me that Yuri's ok.

"Get off" Yurio pushes me off Yuri roughly. He kneels next to Yuri and feels along his neck. My stomach twists a little when I see Yurio touching Yuri's neck. I mean it's not that Yuri's neck belongs to me but...

Yurio removes his hand from Yuri's neck and swears under his breath. He reaches for Yuri's wrist and presses his index and middle finger to find a pulse. He spends quite a long time there.

He looks up at me. "Bad news-" he begins.

I interrupt him by storming out of the room refusing to hear what's going to come next.

I don't want to hear that my beloved Yuri might be... no... I can't even think it. I don't want to think of Yuri being gone from my life...I wouldn't even know what to do... He's the one who brought my life together, he's the one who showed me the light 3 years ago.

Before the conference, I was having a hard time coming to terms with what I am. Even now I don't talk about it a lot. But Yuri taught me that it's ok to be different. I head out to the open quad and stop at a column with tears in my eyes.

_Why me!? Why him!?_

I punch the column angrily, and a large crack appears. I don't even feel pain, but of course, I don't. I didn't even scratch myself. Angrily I keep on punching the column because of the unfairness of everything!

"Hey stop it!" A hand pulls me away from the column which is hardly left standing.

Angrily I turn with tears in my eyes to face whoever dare interrupt my anger session. In case you couldn't tell, I'm very angry.

"Hey, I said that the bad news-" Yurio tries to explain.

"I said I don't want to hear it!" I roar and shrug his hand away to storm away angrily.

"Hey! The bad news is that he's still alive!" Yurio yells after me.

Immediately I turn around and run to Yurio at what seems like the speed of light. I grab him by his shoulders and look him right in his eyes.

"Are you lying to me?" I question looking him dead straight into his eyes. When he lies his eyes shift to a slightly more reddish-green.

"No. He's still alive. You're just too stupid and clearly can't find a pulse right. You know-"

I don't even wait to hear whatever else Yurio had to say, and I run faster than the speed of light back to my room.

Yuri's still not up. I smile relieved that he's still alive. I rush up to the bed and snuggle in next to Yuri to keep him warm. I pull the covers over the both of us and settle into my spot right next to Yuri. I start to stroke his hair lovingly, and lean in, and place a quick kiss on his forehead. Smiling I snuggle closer, wrapping my other arm around him. I sigh, contented, and fall asleep hugging the most important person in my life.

•••

**Yurio**

I stare at the pile of rubble that the column has been reduced to and sigh. What am I going to tell Yakov?

I plan out the conversation in my head:

_"Yuri, what happened here?!"_

_"Haha, well you see...ummmmm... Victor got mad."_

_"Why? He took his pills today right?"_

_"Yes he did, but... you see, he got mad cause we stole the son of the Ninjas... not a big deal ya'know, just relax... you know may cause a war in between us and the Mafia group that we are apparently indebted to because of the very person that is lying unconscious in Victor's bed... but that's not an issue... like at all...Anyways... we may have thought that he was dead for a little bit... Ya, like his heart, stopped beating, and he wasn't able to tell time and feeling... but it's never enough...so Victor got mad, and ran out here to destroy our property again... no biggie."_

Ya that's totally what I can tell him. I sigh. I'd just have to fix the column up before he gets back... thanks so much, Victor! I'm saying that sarcastically of course.

I go to my room and activate the bots I made which I named, Cleaning up Victor's Messes (because really, those are the only messes around here), and told them what to do. Good thing I asked for these to be commissioned. An even better thing is that I tweaked some of the programmings, and made the bots fit our needs as a Mafia group including cleaning up blood, dumping dead bodies, and calling Victor "Baka" whenever the bot's see him.

The bots scuttle off, and I stay in my room and turn to my computer. I mean I should probably finish my research for my mission. I hate going unprepared for a mission. It makes me feel so disorganized and disoriented when I learn something new when I'm on a mission. I mean I still adapt and change and react well, but knowing that I've not done my research properly gives me an icky feeling. I only have one last part of the mission to research, and that's the person I am going there for...

His name is...  
  


Kami I even forgot his name! That's how behind on my research I am!


	36. Chapter 36

**Yuri**

I slowly open my eyes and turn my head to my left side where I feel a heat source heating up my cold body. It's Victor. I turn towards him squirming closer to try to capture some of his warmth. I rest my face right in front of his, and our nose touches. I stare at him, and my eyes roam over his face. I sigh. I can't believe he likes me. Well not that I know for sure that he likes me he never explicitly said it... but I mean he did invite me to a shooting range. But is that a date? I don't know... was it a date?... I sigh, and Victor moves a little bit, and the lights shift over his face.

Speaking of lights. Why are the lights on? I guess we fell asleep with the lights on. I shift a little bit, and Victor opens his eyes. He smiles, a wide smile, beaming down at me. I smile back.

"Well, good morning Yuri!" He smiles and kisses me on the forehead. I blush. Hard I'm like a tomato. I feel my face fully flush.

"It's not morning," I mumble trying to hide under the covers.

Victor laughs. "You're right. My bad! Come on don't be shy! Stop hiding silly! Come out."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm embarrassed! I'm a tomato!"

"Haha so cute!" gently Victor pulls back the covers. "Awww, Yuri you look so kawaii."

Which makes me blush even more. "Where's Yurio?" I ask trying to distract Victor.

"Huh?... good question. I wonder too, cause he didn't come in to barf at us yet." He laughs and sits up.

I sit up with him. "We should go check on him. Just to make sure. I mean you never know what someone like Yurio is doing." I start to move to get out of bed, but a hand stops me.

"Don't. Just leave him." I turn around and I see Victor smile lazily at me.

I smile shyly, and crawl back into the bed, and into Victor's open arms.

•••

**Yurio**

I wake up with drool on my face, which made my paper stick to my face.

"Yurio!?" Yakov calls.

I turn my head to face him, with the paper still stuck to my face.

"You look like an idiot." Yakov laughs at me.

I roll my eyes. "Thanks so much!" I say with sarcasm dripping from my tone as I peel the paper away from my face. " I'm done with the research."

"It took you long enough," Yakov says shortly.

"I love the encouragement that there is in this atmosphere. It really helps me improve and grow as a person! You know, at least I'm done now." I hand in my report.

Yakov flips through the pages and smiles. "This is some good stuff. Pretty detailed."

I nod. I spent all of last night finishing the report. And I found out some interesting stuff.

  
The person I'm snooping is Jean-Jacques Leroy. He's actually Canadian living and working in Kazakhstan. A Canadian working in Kazakhstan's government because, yes that makes so much sense. His father actually is the advisor to the President, and apparently, this JJ guy got a job because of his dad. Pretentious second-generation brat that has everything handed to him on a silver platter. Sounds annoying already.

Anyways the JJ fellow is starting to take an interest in Russia and the nukes that they have. And of course, Ice has nukes. I need to get this guy off our trail somehow. He may have inherited his job, and had help from daddy dearest, but this guy is no joke. He and his team were the people responsible for some of the most important peace treaties in the world, truly making Kazakhstan stand out on an international level. I tried to look more into the team but came up with almost nothing. I mean I know that there is a dark horse on his team, but I can't find a lot of info on that person. He defiantly has a lot of security measures set up... not to mention he must have not been in action until recently. I mean the only other person whose information is as hard to find is my info. I make sure that I'm very hard to find.

Yakov clears his throat. "Yep. Thanks so much for this info. You're done."

I choke a little bit, taken aback by what Yakov said. "Done as in what? Like as in finished with this mission?"

"Yep," Yakov replies shortly.

"But I spent so much time on-"

"We'll have someone else finish the mission."

"But-"

"That's enough Yurio. You did your part." With that Yakov walks away.

Normally I'd feel relieved that I had a mission done... but not being able to follow through with this mission really did not sit with me well... I don't know why. I guess something about this mission really spoke to me...I feel as there is something more...something is calling me.

Whatever it's not like I can really do anything thing about it... unless...


	37. Chapter 37

**Yuri**

"So now that I forgave you, can I go home?" I ask Victor who is still sleeping. My phone is finally charging because I finally asked Victor to borrow his charger this morning. For some reason, my SIM card wasn't in, and my location was turned off... weird. But I asked Victor if he tampered with my phone, and he said no.

I slip out of bed and find someone paper and pen to write him a note. I place the note on the pillow I was on where hopefully he would see it.

I silently stalk out of the room not wanting to wake Victor from his beauty sleep. I walk out of the compound, and a cool breeze hits my face. It's still dark outside, and I pull my hood up and sprint to our compound. As I round the corner to our compound, I run and hit someone who is also rounding the corner.

I splat on the ground, and slowly pull myself together, and sit up. The other person does the same. I stand and offer my hand to this person, who coincidently also has his hood up.

The person looks at me, then immediately flings his arms around me. "Yuri!!! You came back. Oh, thank Kami you came back. I don't know if I could have gone another breakfast without you!!!"

I gingerly try to push this person off. He seems like he knows me... do I know him. His hood falls back, and I see what looks like a very sleep and nutrient deprived Phichit. At first, I want to be really mad at him, but he looks like he had it rough.

"Phichit, do you have anything to say to me?" I ask cooly thinking about THE photos.

Phichit looks taken aback, and slowly replies, "Nothing really comes to mind."

"Well, maybe you have something to say about some certain photos?" I reply folding my arms across my chest and raising my eyebrows.

"Well, if I do have something to say it would be that I am," he throws himself on the ground head bowed to the floor, "TERRIBLY SORRY FOR POSTING THOSE PHOTOS FROM THAT NIGHT. TRULY AND HONESTLY SORRY. IF I NEED TO PROVE THE AUTHENTICITY OF MY APOLOGY, I WILL. WHATEVER YOU ASK I WILL DO. JUST PLEASE OH PLEASE KAMI DON'T STOP COOKING FOR ME. I WILL DO ANYTHING. A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G. I GO CRAZY IF I HAVE TO EAT FOOD THAT TAKESHI OR YUKO PREPARE WITHOUT YOU!"

I squat and bring my lips next to his ear, and whisper, "That's right, you better be sorry Phichit Chulanont." And with that, I grab his ear, pull him up, and drag him back to the compound. All why he laments apologies into the cool dawn air.

•••

**Victor**

I wake up and find the bed... cold...empty... missing something. Or someone rather. I look around the room and notice two things. The first is obvious, and it's that Yuri is gone. And the second is that there is light streaming into my room from an open window. Oh, and that it is cold. Really cold. 

"Who opened the window?" I wonder out loud. I lumber my way out of bed, still rubbing sleep away from my eyes, and walk over to close the window. When I get there, I let the cool air hit my face to wake me up a little bit. I stare out the window wondering why Yuri would have left... is it that he doesn't like me? Was I imagining the whole idea about him liking me back? Was it all a dream? The cuddling, snuggling... I need to keep on reminding myself that he was unconscious when I did that... Maybe he woke up again and was so alarmed and disgusted to be in the same bed as me that he just walked out. 

I sigh, and just close the window, and make my way back to my bed. I don't feel like going to school anymore. I close my eyes. I thought Yuri was the one. I thought he would be the one to who I could tell all my secrets, the one who would stay by my side forever. I guess I was wrong. I guess that he is just repulsed by me, and what I am. I'm sure he could have guessed. I hear a knock, and instantly I perk up. It could be Yuri. The door opens, and it's just Yurio. I sag, and my chin hits my chest. 

"Wow. You don't have to look so excited to see me." Yurio says walking in. 

"I thought you were Yuri," I say with my head turned away from him lying on the bed.

"Did he leave? I wanted to ask him to make me breakfast?" Yurio asks looking around my room.

"He's gone... Pig." I add

"Hey it's not like you wouldn't enjoy a nice hot meal made by Yuri, now would you?"

I'm silent.

"Hey, are you going to answer me or not?"

I stay silent.

"Whatever, suit yourself. If you wanna mope around, go knock yourself out."

I still stay silent.

"I'm walking out now. I guess I'll leave you here...Baka"

"You just don't get it," I say shortly into the bed.

"I'm sorry what?"

"You don't get it," I say sitting up, and facing him angrily. "You don't get how it feels to love someone so much, and just have them walk out on you. You don't get how it feels to not feel loved. You don't get how it feels knowing what a monster you are... knowing that no one could ever love you... you just. Don't. Get. It." I say getting angrier at each word, my voice rising.

Yurio looks at me blandly and gives a little smirk. "You're right I don't get it." and with that, he leaves my room, and shuts the door behind him. I hear a lock turn. The lock from the outside, which I have no way of unlocking from inside.

"Yurio open up the fu*king door right now."

"No. If you want to mope, the mope, and feel sorry for yourself no one is going to stop you. But nobody wants to be around you if you are going to have that attitude. It would be dangerous. So man up. And I'll unlock you when you are in a better mood."

I slam on the door. Repeatedly. But the door was built hold me in...

I slide down the door, eventually giving up.

Things are going great so far.


	38. Chapter 38

**Yuri**

When I got home I did end up making breakfast for Phichit. Mainly because when I got back, I saw the state of the kitchen, and immediately felt bad for everybody who had to eat anything that came out of the kitchen. Not even Nikiforov would have been able to make such a mess. I laugh to myself thinking about him... he's just so adorable when he's trying to cook, and you know he means well, it just never ends well... Maybe I should make some brownies for him...

Anyways, it took such a long time to clean up the kitchen, but when the other members found out I was back, they all pitched in to help clean, and we were done cleaning in no time. Of course, the fridge was empty too, so I had to go to the grocery store to get stuff to make for breakfast. I asked around to see what people wanted to eat, and for some reason, most of them said pizza... pizza for breakfast? Not that I'm complaining or anything. I love pizza, and really any kind of food... but pizza in the morning? I got the ingredients, and some other stuff, and came back to make the pizza. However, once I finished, and served the pizza it was gone instantly. So of course my members locked me in the kitchen until I made them more food... this is the reason why I now coming to school 3 hours late. All my members insisted on me staying even later, to make them lunch... what pigs, but I already missed school yesterday... and I'm not like Phichit or Seung Gil Lee who do super well at school, and don't even have to study or be at school. 

I'm walking to school with Yuko, Takeshi, and Minako... the others who decided to actually take school seriously...but it's not like Minako really has a choice it's her job... her job that she still is 3 hours late for. Man, she should really watch her time _(haha get it watch and time),_ or else she might get fired. 

While we are walking I slip glances at Yuko who is talking to Takeshi...

Is it weird that my heart still beats fast? Why is that? I thought that I like Victor...wait what... I like Victor? Well it feels like I'm always on a roller coaster when I'm around him, and I flush, and my heartbeat per minute increases, and I get all sweaty and clammy, and I am tongue-tied, and- I stop myself, and take a deep breath trying to control my thoughts... I guess I do like Victor then... then what is it that I'm feeling towards Yuko?... I'm confused. When I get into the class I hardly notice Seung Gil Lee look up, and look past me as if looking for someone. I miss Chris waving to me. I miss the fact that Yurio is missing... all because I'm trying to figure out what the heck my heart is feeling...But I do notice that one person is missing. Victor.

•••

**Phichit**

Yuri is back!!! I could sing out loud, and dance around... except for the fact that I'm on the roof at school spying on Seung Gil Lee. 

Well, it's not that I'm spying on him exactly. I was actually here first. I stole one whole pizza the Yuri made and left for lunch, but everyone else found out, and chased me out... well actually they were fighting me... but in the end, I got the pizza. I may have some cuts and bruises... cause my members really know how to give a thief a pizza their minds (supposedly read like a piece of)... but I got the pizza!... by escaping to school. School is like a safe haven cause Yuri didn't want anyone at school to know that we are part of the Mafia, so no other members are allowed to enter school grounds unless they are attending the school (or teaching in Minako's case). And everybody follows this rule, cause nobody wants to face an angry Yuri. But then, I have to hide from the teachers, or else they will think I'm skipping school (which I technically am doing... but I'm still in the school building so I'm not missing school). So I came to the roof to eat my pizza in peace _( A/n I'm gonna stop the puns here... before they get too far... cause I don't think I can TOP the last pun I had (haha TOPings on pizzas))_ , but then I hear the door creak open, and so I hide. I expected it to be some idiot who actually tried to steal the pizza back, so I got my sleeping gas grenade out and put on my gas mask. I toss the grenade once the mask is securely on, and once the gas clears, I do find an idiot... a really big idiot...Seung Gil Lee...

So in a way, I'm not spying on him... I guess I'm just watching him from afar finishing my pizza while wondering what I should do with his unconscious body... Ya, I guess spying doesn't really cover that... All I can think to myself is that I really should ask Ice for some of those tranquilizer bullets. I think the sleeping gas affected the taste of my pizza somehow. 


	39. Chapter 39

**Victor**

It's Yakov who finally lets me out. And when I mean finally, I mean after 32 hours. Yurio left me in my room, all alone, without my phone for 32 HOURS. Just wait until I get my hands on that kid. But Yakov puts a hand on my shoulder and pulls me to face him.

"We need to go to the lab. Forget about Yurio right now. We found some interesting results that you may want to see."

I sigh. Of course, I want to learn about these new results that our lab found. I follow Yakov down a path of winding stairs down to the basement level. We pass through several doors and then arrive at the elevator. We do a fingerprint scan to get into the elevator, then press the button to get to the lowest level. The typical classical music plays as we descend to our destination. I really should change the music to something cooler... like anything from BTS or maybe "Welcome to the Madness". I mean that song would fit where we are going... straight to the madness. That would be a song that Yurio would enjoy.

We arrive at the last floor, and I take my time coming out of the elevator. Yakov quickly strides over to the door, and swipe his pass, then opens the door impatiently waiting for me. Once I walk through the doorway, he firmly shuts the door, and we continue down the long hallway. We get to the end of the hallway and then go through several more doors. Finally, we get to the lab door, and we do the retina scan, then enter the lab office cubicle area.

I'm hit with the familiar cold scent of cleanliness that comes from the lab. We walk past several bustling researchers and finally stop in front of the head scientist's office. Yakov knocks and then pushes the door open.

Nobody's in. We sit in the chairs opposite the large messy desk.

Suddenly someone comes in flinging the door open. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know you arrived already. Please make yourself comfortable." says Seung Gil Lee sitting down across from us.

•••

**Phichit**

"Where could he have gone?" I wonder out loud.

After finishing my pizza I was tried to figure out what to do with Seung Gil Lee. It's not like I could bring him back to my house... then the secret of me being in the Mafia will be revealed, and Yuri would be so mad at me... But then again I could lie to him, and bring him home, and make up some excuse for why we were at a Mafia base...no I couldn't, he can probably tell when I'm lying. So in the end, I decided to bring him to the nurse's office.

Surprisingly, he was quite light, and I had no trouble lifting him onto my back and piggybacking him to the nurse's office. I mean, I'm not even that strong. Like I'm just a nerd who rarely works out. What does this guy eat? Does he even eat? How can he eat and be so skinny!? What does he eat? Man, if he ever had Yuri's cooking... I'm just saying that I don't think anyone can stop eating Yuri's food. At least for me, that's what happens. I can never stop eating Yuri's food.

So I carried him down to the nurse's office, and of course, there is no nurse. How cliche. So, of course, I had to stay and take care of him until the nurse came...(but of course she didn't even come). I set him down onto one of the beds, and I tucked him in and adjusted his pillow. As I turn around to go grab a bottle of water, I hear some rustling, and I start to turn around. And what did I find? An empty bed.

Great. What exactly happened? Where did he go? Man, did I kill him? I really honestly thought that I threw the sleeping gas grenade...not any sort of poison gas grenade. I hope at least. Did I throw like a random grenade that I don't know about? Some sort of grenade that would make a person disappear... I don't know.

I spent the next couple of hours trying to look for him around school... but I wasn't able to find him. I stayed past school hours looking for him. That's true dedication, I'd say.

I eventually got back to the base. I slipped straight to my room to try to avoid some member that may still have been mad at me for eating that pizza.

Anyways, today he wasn't at school either... maybe I really did make him go, poof... I started to get really concerned. Maybe should ask Yuri for advice...no never mind. Yuri will get mad at me for doing something to a classmate... Like very mad, and ya'll know how scary Yuri is when he's mad.

Maybe I should figure this situation out by myself. I mean I know where he lives right. Lol of course I do, are you even kidding me? I found his address the very first day I saw him... the first day I knew that there was something special about him... something special that interested me.

So to his house, it is I guess. Well, let's hope he doesn't end up thinking I'm a stalker. It's weird how many people think that I'm a stalker. I mean let's be real, I'm more of an intense researcher than a stalker. Plus I would hate to scare a great guy away.


	40. Chapter 40

**Yuri**

Well, it's finally the weekend. That at least is a good thing. Ever since Thursday Victor and Yurio, haven't gone to school. And now that I mention it neither has Seung Gil Lee or Chris. Why is everyone skipping school? I texted Victor a little while ago, but I haven't heard from him since Thursday. I haven't seen any of them since Wednesday... I wonder what's going on... Is their disappearance related? No, it can't be. I mean Chris and Seung Gil Lee aren't part of the mafia. At least not to my knowledge.

I sigh and lean back into my chair. Maybe if I'm so worried I should just go visit him... would he mind? Oh, who cares at this point.

I text Victor letting him know that I'm coming not that he'd see the message anyways. I turn my phone off and place it on the table. I walk over to my closet and pick out a warm sweater, and a scarf. I leave a note on the fridge where someone, specifically Phichit, will see it. Then I scurry out of the house, and head over to Ice's compound.

If I had my phone with me I would have seen a message from Victor.

_Don't come, Yuri. Stay as far away as possible. It's not safe._

•••

_A couple of hours later_

**Phichit**

I wake up at around lunchtime and feel hungry. This stands to reason, cause I missed breakfast. I wonder what delicious food I missed... whatever, I don't have to think about what I missed when I can think about what I'm going to eat.

I sit up and grab my phone as I climb out of bed and head to the kitchen. I check all of my social media accounts, but there is nothing that interesting going on.

I sigh, and turn my phone off, and tuck it into my back pocket. As I get to the kitchen I expect to see Yuri or at least food being prepared in the kitchen. The kitchen is strangely quiet and empty. Man, did everyone leave? I walk over to the fridge, and there is a note from Boss:

_Phichit, we all went out for lunch cause nobody felt like cooking. Yuri went somewhere. He said where he was going in his note, but I don't remember. So get your own food._

Great. I have to make my own food. Or I could just order take-out or something... ya I'll just order pizza and have it delivered. That way I don't have to do anything! Laziness at its finest. I order online an extra-large cheese pizza and sit in front of my computer watching funny cat videos off of YouTube. Finally the doorbell rings, and excitedly I rush to the door. Extra-large pizza, here I come.

I open the door and guess who's standing there. The guy I have been looking for forever since Wednesday. The guy I spent hours, no days looking for. The guy I thought I killed somehow. There standing before me is a slightly out of breath Seung Gil Lee, and he wasn't even carrying my pizza.

"So I asked the pizza store for the cutest delivery boy, and I get you huh?"


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter happens in between Yuri's POI and Phichit POI from the last chapter.

**Victor**

I can't believe that Yuri texted me! So I guess he's not mad at me!!! I guess he doesn't hate me!

A glass vial is flung at my head. I duck. Great timing. Wait he's coming over. He can't come over when we are in this mess. I quickly text him back, and once I press send, I hear an ear-piercing scream. I sigh. Of course, I was totally against this project. But since Yakov said it was an executive order, and his vote overruled what everyone else said. And I wasn't the only one who objected to this project. Seung Gil Lee also didn't want to do it... which is why, probably, Yakov put him in charge. Besides being one of the smartest scientists I have had to deal with, and trust me, I've had to deal with a lot, his unwillingness to do the project made him the perfect candidate. Because he is being forced to do this project, he will make sure to do, to the best of his ability, the project in the most humane way possible... not that anything that concerns the project is humane.

I slowly back out of the observation area, hoping no more beakers would go flying, and I open the door separating the observation area and the prep station for the observation area. Then I place my lab coat next to the other hazardous material suits and rinse my hands at the sink.

I shake my hands 12 times before grabbing a little bit of paper towel, folding it in half, then wipe my hands. This way I am wasting fewer paper towels, and drying my hands because yes, the world epidemic of having too much trash is one that I think of during a dangerous situation. Not that it is that dangerous for me, more for everyone else. (A/n lol cause I'm trash, and lots of other trash are out there)

I lock the door to the observation room, then walk out to the hallway, and lock the prep-room. After walking through the hallway I started to get to the lab office cubicle areas. It's empty... why? I mean the subject wasn't being that violent. The flying glassware was nothing to be afraid of... but I guess to the scientists the fire would be mildly concerning... especially that girl whose hair caught on fire... Sara Crispion. Don't expect to see her in the observation room anytime soon. Or at least not in there with the helmet part of her hazardous material suit on.

I head down the corridor that leads to Seung Gil Lee's office, but when I knock nobody answers. I press down on the door handle, and no surprise, I open the door. Honestly, this guy should get into the habit of locking his door. What if someone decided to steal all the research we have done, and then go replicate the experiment, and claim it as their own work.

I wait in his office for a bit, but he still hasn't arrived. I sigh and stand up. I really wanted to talk to him about what went on in the lab today. The subject has been "awake" for three days, and he is already showing so many of Yakov's desired results... I don't know if that is such a good thing though.

I walk to the entrance of the lab and then do the retina scan to exit the lab.

As I make my way to the elevator, I hear a crash... a large one that sounds like a door breaking down or something. But I keep on walking... There's no need to investigate a loud suspicious noise at all when you are going to lunch to eat food... No, food is a priority, and without it, we would die, so there is a justified reason why I'm not turning back.

I quickly make my way to the elevator and head back up. Damn, I really need to change this music.

I stride out of the elevator, and head to the kitchen, not to cook, just to find something to eat. As I'm walking to the kitchen, I hear the doorbell ring. Who could it be? We rarely have visitors, but that stands to reason because this is a Mafia compound. Whatever someone else can get the door, I'm going to get something to eat. When I get into the kitchen, I make myself a sandwich and head back to my room.

Happily eating my sandwich, I enter my room, but what I see makes my sandwich fall to the ground. There, sitting on my couch was Yuri.

My mind races. I told him not to come. The subject was acting rather violently today... it could be dangerous.

"Hi Victor," Yuri says shyly.

"Yuri, what are you doing here?"

"Umm... well I haven't seen you in a while, so I decided to visit!"

"Didn't you get my text?"

"Oh, I forgot my phone at home. Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing, it should be nothing at least. It's just that we are having some problems, but it's fine." Seeing him here in front of me makes all my worries disappear.

"Well, I guess you aren't going to be eating the sandwich now that it's on the floor. I'll make something for you."

Not that I had any objections, I don't mind eating the sandwich. I mean it just fell on the floor. It's not like it fell into a puddle of poison... but then again there was that chemical spill in my room.

I follow Yuri to the kitchen.

Suddenly the door to the hallway which leads to the elevator breaks down, and there stands The Subject.


	42. Chapter 42

**Phichit**

"Where are we going?" I say out of breath, huffing, running. No, more like being pulled by Seung Gil Lee to Kami knows where. After he showed up at my door, he offered no explanation, and just grabbed my hand, and started dragging me someplace. Of course, I made some jokes about how he didn't need to bring me anywhere... like I don't wanna look like you are taking charge of me... Don't push me around. I dig my heels into the ground which causes Seung Gil Lee to have a harder time. All of a sudden I stop.

Seung Gil Lee still is tugging at my arm but does not succeed in making me move. People start staring at us and whispering to each other. I just smile at them and nod my head.

"Can you please move? We need to get going." Seung Gil Lee says puffing from the effort of trying to make me move.

"Not until you tell me why I had to miss a perfectly perfect pizza delivery and have to be dragged out in public by a guy who would defiantly be at the bottom...The bottom of the class after the next test"

Seung Gil Lee sighs, "First of all, I won't be on the bottom. In fact, I'm I'll secure my place on top of you with the next test, second place. And, we don't have time to chit-chat, we need to move."

I don't budge, "No. Give me an explanation"

Seung Gil Lee grunts frustratedly, "I don't have time to explain, just-"

"Just tell me what's going on, and I swear to Kami that I'll follow you where ever you're bringing me without causing any trouble."

"Promise me you'll come along with no trouble? Actually, also promise me you won't freak out, okay?"

I nod my head. Seung Gil Lee takes a deep breath. "Well, basically, Yuri got hurt at Ice's compound, and we need your help."

I stand in shock. Yuri. Hurt. How?

Seung Gil Lee pulls on my arm, "Come on, you said when I tell you where we are going and for what you'd come along sans problem." he says throwing in a little bit of french, succeeding in making me move.

I stumble behind him still confused. "How did Yuri get hurt? I mean I'm sure Victor would do anything and everything to make sure Yuri stays safe... And how the heck do you fit in. I mean-"

"Stop talking. It's distracting. Shut your mouth, and move your feet. Let's go." Seung Gil Lee says turning around.

I close my mouth and follow him silently to Ice's compound.

When we get there, things look totally fine from the outside. Seung Gil Lee unlocks the door, and I enter a complete mess. Pillars and walls are crumbling, and windows are shattered. There are scorch marks in the grass, and puddles on the pavement. What the heck happened?

I look over at Seung Gil Lee with a raised eyebrow. He ignores me.

"Hey, I'm just going to say the question, which I obviously asked you with my body language because you are clearly too stupid to read me. What happened here?" I ask.

"Nothing. I'll bring you to Yuri." He says as he starts to head through a damaged doorway that I faintly remember.

"Well, this certainly does not look like nothing,'" I say imitating him.

He stops and stays silent for a while. I stop in front of him and stare into his eyes. He is looking at me, but his mind is clearly thinking about something else...

"Hello? I'm clearly right in front of you." I say waving my hand in front of his face. I'm surprised that he didn't bat my hand away and bring my face closer to his face. "Hey, you going to answer my question?"

That snaps him out of it, and he roughly pushes me away. I take a few recovery steps and back up. "It's too hard to explain. Especially to someone with your brain capacity."

I let the insult in one ear, and out the other. I take him by the shoulders and push him to the wall. I put my arms on either side of his head... which is slightly awkward because we are the same size... not the towering powerful stance I wanted over him... " You tell me what happened here, and explain to me how our boss's son got injured," I say in a low voice, feeling impatient. I missed lunch and breakfast and was defiantly feeling hangry. Oh, and I also find out that my friend is hurt, and so I may not get to eat anything homemade for a while.

Seung Gil Lee stares back at me indifferently. "I'm not telling you anything." Clearly not feeling scared. He tries to escape, but I have him cornered up against the wall. I reach into my left pocket and grab my small hunting knife, and slowly press it up against his neck. I make it appear to him that I have the sharp side to his neck, but when I get out of his line of vision under his neck, I flip it so that the blunt side is to his neck. I may be in a bad mood, but I wouldn't do anything to intentionally harm him. I place the knife against his neck, and I feel him gulp.

"Nervous?" I ask in a low voice smirking. "I may not be as strong as some other people that you clearly know if you are part of Ice, or whatever you are caught up in, but I'm quite confident in my weaponry skills."

Seung Gil Lee still looks me directly in the eyes. I don't see any fear. I don't really see any emotion besides annoyance.

"PHICHIT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO SEUNG-LEE!"

I turn around having a bad feeling in the bottom of my gut.

There is Yuri standing facing me, with hands-on hips. He looks fine. I sigh with relief. 

Then Seung Gil Lee takes the opportunity from behind me to kick the knife from my hand and taze me in the process. I fall to the floor stunned, paralyzed

"'Confident in my weaponry my ass. Try keeping your weapon in your hand."


	43. Chapter 43

**Phichit**

I got dragged back to Victor's room... by the ear but Yuri.

Seung Gil Lee just followed behind us silently.

We get to Victor's room, and Yuri pulls me in roughly, and I stumble in and land on the sofa.

"Ow," I mutter.

"Oh come on, the sofa isn't even that hard!" Yuri says exasperated.

"But you-"

"No buts." Yuri cut in. "Now you tell me why you had a knife to Seung-Lee's neck. And it better be a good reason."

"Uh..." I say hesitating under the glare of mad Yuri, "I heard you were injured and was upset, and fed up of not having any answers, and-."

Yuri cuts me off again, "Ok, that's an understandable reason." He turns his glare to Victor. "See, there are people who get mad at being left out. So you better frigging tell me what the heck is going on!"

I smile secretly to myself. I'm glad that Yuri's anger directed somewhere else now, and it is especially funny to watch the prince of the mafia world squirm under the control of the level-headed glare of the Ninja's normally sweet boy, Yuri Katsuki.

"I- a- um..." Stumbles Victor getting caught over his own words, obviously feeling uncomfortable. "You see-"

He gets cut off, "There was just a testing for a new weapon that Ice is developing." Seung Gil Lee interjects smoothly.

Yuri spins around and stalks up to Seung Gil Lee. "You sir, say that whatever I had a glimpse of was merely a weapon?" In the corner of my eyes, I see Victor on the bed shiver. I mean same bro. Yuri can be scary sometimes. "I don't think that what I saw could be a weapon, it did so much damage. I may not be injured badly, but that's only because of Victor." Seung Gil Lee's eyes shift to Victor, and he raises his eyebrows ever so slightly. Victor sees the raised eyebrow and hangs his head ashamed slightly... for what I don't know. Yuri is still focused on Seung Gil Lee. "And I thought you were just a brainy kid at school. Where do you fit in in this mess."

Seung Gil Lee obviously relieved that the topic had shifted away from the weapon or whatever that Yuri was mentioning before. Once again, I don't know why he looked relieved he just did. I know that Yuri wouldn't be able to read Seung Gil Lee's face, but I know that face. It's the face he does when he gets a good test back, or when he mixed his chemicals right in chemistry, or when he answers the question right in class... the face he has when I walk into the room... I notice these things.

"Well, I work for Ice." He says simply.

"In what department do you-" I start but once again, unsurprisingly get cut off.

"Doing what?" Yuri asks.

"Research and development I guess you could say." Seung Gil Lee answers mildly.

Yuri narrows his eyes, "And how did you get the job in the first place? You transferred here in the first year from South Korea, you couldn't have possibly known Ice if you weren't part of the Mafia circle."

"Actually I met Victor a while back... but that was a long time ago... I really got connected because in middle school I ran a medicine, drug, health, information type of blog where basically people would tell me their symptoms, and I would diagnose them to the best of my ability, then give them my advised treatment. One day I get this really rare case of symptoms I have never even heard of before. Imagine who sent in those symptoms."

We all turn to look at Victor.

"What were the symptoms? Were they for stupidity?" Yuri says looking at Victor pointedly. "Hey I said lie down, I don't care if you don't like it. It's not my fault that you got burnt and twisted your neck by shielding me. I swear you will never do that again. Got it? Cause if you do I will never forgive you."

Seung Gil Lee laughs, "The symptoms were: being moody, having mood swings, feeling sluggish, having no energy, not being as strong as you used to, and heart pains."

"That's me on a daily basis..." I say under my breath.

"And I had never experienced or read anything about all these symptoms affecting one person all at the same time, so I researched into it, and reported back to Victor when I had the results. Victor thought that I did such a good job that he offered me a position. But I refused because I couldn't move to Russia for a job, especially because I'm still in school. Victor said that I could do all my work online and could face time in for meetings and conferences or whenever needed, and that's how I'm connected to Ice."

"What did he have?" I ask. Finally, I get to ask something without being interrupted.

Seung Gil Lee turns to me, "A broken heart... confused love...more specifically a difficult love kind of love where he himself is hesitant to fall for because of certain circumstances, and all while he is confused about the other parties' feelings."

Yuri softens at this. He looks back at Victor who is smiling weakly at him. I visibly see Yuri calm down, and he blushes a little.

"Umm... I'm... I'm going to go to the kitchen to make something... anything special you guys want?"

Excited I stand up. "I want curry!"

Yuri laughs and heads to the kitchen, and I walk out as well.

As I exit, Seung Gil Lee starts to move closer to Victor.

Yuri continues down the hall, but I pause, and slip out of the room but stay out of sight, but still close enough to hear the conversation.

"You lie well." That's Victor.

"I wasn't lying. Phichit would be able to see me through. I was only telling half-truths though."

"Well, I consider telling them only half the truth lying..."

"But the half that we haven't told them is the half we need to make sure never gets out of the basement ever again-"

"PHICHIT I'M GOING TO NEED HELP WITH THE CURRY HURRY UP!" Yuri calls from the kitchen. Seung Gil Lee and Victor stop talking pause and laugh.

"Maybe you should go check on them," Victor laughs

Aish. I slowly get up, and silently creep down the hallway, then break into a sprint for the kitchen.

I arrive at the kitchen out of breath. What the heck was the conversation I overheard?


	44. Chapter 44

**Yuri**

When we get home, both me and Phichit are stuffed. We waddle into our compound, and we head to my room. He goes for the bed, so I head to my rolley chair.

"I am soooooooooooo stuffed." Phichit groans.

I laugh. Not to brag... but I cooked well, and we all ate well.

I close my eyes. Today was fun. I mean the dinner not whatever kerfuffle happened earlier. What even happened. Seung Lee definitely was not telling the truth... not the whole truth anyway.

"What do you think about what happened earlier?" I ask sleepily. All that food makes me want to sleep.

There is no answer. I turn my head and see Phichit sleeping on my bed. I'm not tired anymore.

"Aish this kid," I say softly not wanting to wake him up... just yet.

I slowly walk over to my closet and reach for my small handheld gun. I make sure that there aren't any bullets in the chambers, and then walk over to the bed.

I fire a blank, and the noise makes Phichit literally jump out of bed.

"What did you do that for?" Phichit says mildly annoyed, rubbing his backside.

"I asked you an important question, but you fell asleep," I say with a shrug.

"What could be more important than my beauty sleep?" He mutters under his breath.

I raise my eyebrow at him.

"I'm kidding, just kidding." He says raising his hands up"... jerk"

"I can easily load this gun and shoot you for real," I say.

"Hey, stop playing around. Ok? I'm up, so what did you want to ask me?"

"It's about what happened earlier today?"

"My missing pizza?" Phichit scrunching his eyebrows together.

I sit down on the bed, and pull the pillow out from under his head, and hug it. "No of course, not Baka, stop talking about food, you just ate. I'm talking about the mess whatever "weapon" I had a glimpse of was defiantly did not look like a norman weapon... even though I didn't get a clear view, it... no I can't use the pronoun it because it looked like a human."

Phichit sits up immediately interested. "So what happened Yuri? At least from your point of view?"

I take a deep breath. "I heard a crash, later I found out that it was a door crashing down, and before I had time to turn around to see what caused the noise, Victor was on top of me shielding me from whatever it was. To protect me he says... but now I think it might have been to shield me from looking at the cause of the noise...I'm lying on my back, with Victor on top of me, then I hear what sounds like something smashing into Victor's head... I look around but Victor's arms are blocking my view. Then I hear a scream...Not from Victor," I shiver, ""I've never heard such an ear-piercing, soul-shaking scream... the scream of someone who's lost their way, and doesn't even know how to start to come back... Anyways, then there is the sound of a gunshot, and then silence. I hear some chains clinking, then some dragging sounds. I try to look through Victor's arms towards the sounds. I catch a glimpse of... oh I don't know what to call what I saw... I mean it looked like a he... he looked like a human. Long straight black hair that looks matted with sweat, grime, dirt, and his eyes. Even though I only saw him for a second, they look like they were boring holes into me...I don't think that the person I saw could be a weapon... I mean how could he?..." I look up at Phichit who looks lost in thought. "You are listening to me, right? You aren't thinking about that pizza are you?"

He ignores my last statement, "You said that you think that Seung Gil Lee is lying?"

"I don't think he's telling us everything..."

"You know that's interesting because I overheard a conversation he had with Victor after we "left" to go make dinner."

"What! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I exclaim, hitting him with the pillow.

"Hey! I thought you were done with the subject! Stop hitting me Baka!"

"You're the Baka here! Come on, we need to figure out what the heck Ice is doing... I thought the amusement park is bad enough... Wait Ice is creating a new weapon right?"

"Well, at least that's what Seung Gil Lee says," Phichit says crossing his arms.

"Are they going to hide this new weapon at the amusement park?...possibly?..."

I'm confused trying to figure out and put two puzzle pieces together... "Phichit let's go to you're room. We're going to need to look into some things..."

"Where do you want to start?" Phichit asks climbing out of bed and stretching.

"I'm thinking about looking onto that guy JJ in Kazakhstan... sound ok?"


	45. Chapter 25

**Yurio**

I step off the plane and head straight to the bathroom. I lock myself in a stall and wait a few minutes to calm down. Then I check that I don't have any calls or messages from anyone back home... none... I guess people miss me that much... did anyone even notice that I haven't been around for a while?

I check to make sure that my disguise is still in place... I often go on missions dressed as a girl.

Why? One may ask. Cause nobody excepts the Russian kitten to be dressed like an innocent girl... people don't normally look twice at me... at least not in seeing if I'm dangerous. Not that I understand why. I mean I've met some really badass girls who could seriously assassinate me if they wanted to. I just don't get why people see girls as weak... but it does help when I go on missions. Anyways Yakov was the one who first made me dress as a girl on my first incognito mission, and I came back really successful, so I also guess it's kinda a superstitious thing. Missions, where I'm pretending to be a girl, does have the highest success rates... and since this mission is especially dangerous, I need all the luck I can get. At least there aren't any partners who I need to worry about. Anyways, I make a hot girl if I do say so myself.

Don't get me wrong, it's not that I like to dress like a girl. It's just that I need it for this mission.

I step out of the female bathroom. Yes, when I get into the role I get into the role. Not that I'm a perv or anything. Like seriously there is nothing to look at in here. Nothing interesting.

I look at myself in the larger mirror. I gather the extensions in my hair and try to run the tangles out by running my fingers through them. My hair now comes to my mid-back. Still the ice blond color it was before. Fed up with the tangles, I just end up putting it up in a high bun.

I make sure my makeup still is in place, and I grab my lipstick to reapply. Then I flatten out my tight knee-length pinstripe skirt which has a slit up to my mid-thigh, and unbuttons a button on my button-down blouse, then prop up my glasses. Heck ya, I look good.

I place my hands on the countertop and lean into my reflection taking a good long look at myself. I close my eyes and take a deep breath in. _From now on I am not Yurio Plisetsky, You are Yvette Plushesko, part of the Russian government, in the military section, in the subsection of weapon defense and foreign affairs, sent to check up on the Kazakhstan government about their progress_...I open my eyes, smile at my reflection. "Good pep talk," I say to myself, and flounce out of the bathroom.

I got myself a mission to accomplish.

•••

**JJ**

I'm slumped over on the table, head down... and sigh. There is so much work to do... and I don't even know where to start... what for example is a Mafia group doing with such dangerous weapons like nukes?... And we heard a rumor that this Mafia group was also trying to create the ultimate weapon. But do we have a clue about what they are doing?

The answer is no. It's especially hard because we don't have control over another countries mafia groups... I sigh again.

I hear the door creak open, and don't even bother opening the door.

I hear footsteps, and they stop in front of me.

"There is a guest here to meet with us."

I look up and see Otabek.

What guest? I don't remember any guests coming anytime soon.


End file.
